Forever yours
by Ambrose alleycat1978
Summary: They meet at school they instantly felt a connection will they make or break with all the complications of their lives . She's a troubled teenge girl with problems at home and he just wants to wrestle . And get the hell outta there home town and away from all his problems at home . Rated m for langue may contain sexual content later on
1. Chapter 1

It was just another boring ass day in school for lacey. Same shit different day really . She'd almost fell asleep during history . She could care less about what a bunch of dead guys did a hundred years ago . She was nothing like her older sister Monica who had gotten good grades and was mommy and daddy's golden child .no Lacey was the wild child .she had just turned 16 and did nothing but party with her friends .her father would always tell her she was an disappointment and a waste of space . Her mother always told her that she better marry into money because she sure the hell wasn't gonna ever be anything .

Lacey was staring into oblivion .not paying attention to what the hell the teacher was going on about .when she felt someone tap her shoulder .she spun around to see a pretty boy as she and her friends put it .

"Ummm hi I was wondering if you could hand me that pencil near your foot "

Lacey just stared for a minute . God damn this guy was hot as hell .dirty blond hair ,blue eyes and dimples .to say he was hot would actually be an understatement .this guy was fucking perfect .

Lacey got ahold of herself and bent down to grab the pencil .

She handed it to him with a smirk on her face .

"Here you go .by the way I'm Lacey . "

"Thanks I'm jon ." He said with his on smirk which almost melted Lacey to her seat .

"Your welcome , haven't seen you here before you new ?"

"Yeah I got kicked out of my last school .so they shipped my ass here ."

Lacey found this amusing since she too had been kicked outta of a school once or twice .

Lacey chuckled and shook his hand

"Well welcome to hell ."

Jon laughed and took her hand in his and shook it .

"Thanks sweetheart " Jon gave her another smirk and winked at her.

Lacey turned back around mostly to hide the fact she was blushing .

She didn't really know why she was blushing . It wasn't the first time a guy called her sweetheart or winked at her . Guys were always flirting with her . But for some reason Jon calling her sweetheart made her heart flutter .

After class was over Lacey was walking down the hall on her way out the door when she heard some one call her name .

"Lacey Lacey Lacey "her best friend Nikki was running to catch up with her

"Hey nicks what's up ?"

"I'm going with Ashley ,Kevin and Mark to the lake tonight .you wanna come with ?

Lacey wasn't really up to hanging out with the three stooges . She couldn't stand them .but she knew if she said no Nikki would be disappointed and start to pout . While she was thinking it over jon Walked by them and nodded at Lacey . She grabbed his arm and pulled him back to where she and Nikki were standing .

"So jon we"re all gonna hang at the lake tonight you wanna come ?"

Jon looked at her like she was fucking crazy but he couldn't say no to this girl . They weren't even Dating shit they weren't even friends but he knew he wanted to be around her . Even in that meant hanging with her douce bag friends .

"Sure , what time ?"

Lacey smiled and clapped her hands together like a fucking idiot .

Nikki rolled her eyes at the two in front of her . "Around 7 tonight at millers lake ."

"Alright I'll be there ,"

Lacey was playing it cool on the outside but inside she was doing a happy dance .

"I can pick you up if you need a ride ."

Lacey smiled sweetly . Nikki again rolled her eyes .

"No that's fine I got a ride . You mind if I bring someone with me?"

Nikki piped in almost to quickly

"No not at all the more the merrier ."

Lacey on the other hand was screaming on the inside " fuck fuck fuck he's bringing a date .god shoot me now!"

But she played it cool

"Yeah the more the merrier ." She smiled but was certain it looked fake .

Jon nodded and started to walk off

"Great see you girls later then ."

Once Jon was gone Nikki turned to Lacey

"What the hell was that about ? "

Lacey swung her arm over Nikki shoulder

"Making friends my dear girl making friends.

Nikki laughed

"Looks more like your trying to make a fuck buddy then a friend ."

It was now Lacey's turn to roll her eyes

"Your such a brat . He's new here I'm just being nice . "

Nikki laughed

"Right . Your so full of it "


	2. Chapter 2

Once Lacey got home she ran up stairs to get ready for tonight . She was standing in front of her closet . For the life of her she couldn't decide what to wear . Which was weird cause she never really had this problem before . She would usually just grab a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and she was good To go. After a half hour of looking for the perfect outfit she decided on her favorite pair of shorts and a tank top . She put her hair up in a pony tail and did her make up . She gave herself a once over ."good as it's gonna get I guess " she mumbled to herself .

"Lacey!" Her mother bellowed from the kitchen.

Lacey ran down stairs to the kitchen to see her mother talking to Nikki .

"Wow honey you look nice . You have a date tonight ?"

"Nah just going to hang at the lake tonight with a few friends ."

Nikki smirked at lacey "and Jon don't forget Jon ."

"Shut it Nichole !"

"Oh who's Jon ?" Lacey mom asked

"He's a smoking hot guy that's in Lacey's class. Apparently he made friends with lace ." Nikki had a big smile .

"Oh I see . Well be careful girls and remember no drugs ,no booze and no sex ."

"Oh my god mom !"

"Well i gotta start dinner . You girls have fun though ."

The ride to the lake was relatively quiet . Lacey couldn't believe Nikki told her mom about Jon .

"Lacey I'm really sorry about bringing up Jon to your mom . "

"It's fine nicks ."

"It's kinda cute .ya know ?"

"What's cute ?"

"Well I've never seen you get all sweet on a guy before ."

"He's a friend nicks my god !"

"Keep telling your self that lace ."

When they got to the lake the crew was already there . Well except Jon.

"Great i should of known he wasn't gonna show lacey thought to herself but put on a big smile

"Hey guys ."

Ashley handed Lacey a wine cooler .

"Hey girl what's up ? I hear you've got a date coming ."

Just as she was about to tell ashley to shut up a black pick up truck pulled up . And two guys got out .

Lacey walked over to the two guys

"Hey you showed up ."

Jon lit up a cigarette and pulled lacey in to a hug .

" i told you I'd be here didn't I ? I'm not gonna lie to you baby girl ."

(Holy shit he just called me baby girl !)

Lacey couldn't help but smile at his words she felt her cheeks get hot and was pretty sure her heart fluttered .

"So who's your friend ?"

"That would be Sammie . He's my friend I've known him for fucking ever ."

Lacey waved over at Sammie " hi Sammie I'm lacey ."

Sammie walked over to lacey to get a better look "wow man you weren't kidding when you said she was hot ."

"Dude shut the fuck up!"

Lacey laughed at the two in front of her

"Well Sammie if you want a beer go see Nikki over there . She'll hook you up . "

"Can't I just hang with you guys ? "

While lacey was nodding her head yes Jon was shaking his head no .

"Man there's two hot ass chicks over there go work your charm ." Jon shooed Sammie towards the other kids sitting around a fire .

Jon looked over at Lacey who was shivering "you cold ?"

"Just a little . I forgot my sweatshirt ."

Jon walked over to the truck and grabbed something . When he came back be had his hoodie and Handed it to lacey .

" thanks you didn't have to . I would of been fine ."

Jon nodded at her.

"You can keep it I've got tons of hoodies ."

Lacey put the hoodie on and smiled at him

"You sure its a pretty cool sweatshirt ?"

"It looks better on you ."

Lacey looked over at everyone by the fire and laughed at sammie trying to put the moves on Nikki .

"So you wanna go hang over there with everyone or we gonna just stand here ."

"Nah let's go for a walk ." Jon grabbed Lacey's hand and headed towards the woods .

"It's dark out .I'm not gonna walk in the woods at night .i"ll fall on my face . "

" i won't let you fall . Don't you trust me ? "

"I trust you Jon it's just creepy in there ."

"Oh come on chicken shit ."

She followed him in the woods her hand was still in his .she was probably cutting off blood circulation she was holding on so tight.

"So miss lacey tell me about your self .

"What do you wanna know ?"

"Hmm .. Age ?"

"I just turned 16 . And you? "

"I turned 17 in December ."

Jon lit another cigarette . " you smoke ?"

"Sometimes . So Jon what did you do to get kicked outta your last school .?

"I broke the teachers nose. What

about you .?"

"Got into to many fights ." Lacey shrugged

"So your a fighter are you ?"

"Sometimes when bitches piss me off . I bet I could kick your ass ."

Jon laughed so hard he almost fell over .

"I tell you what next week I'll take you to the gym . Put your sweet little ass in a ring and we"ll see if you can kick my ass ."

" wait like boxing ?"

"Nah wrestling . When I turn 18 I can start wrestling . "

"So you wanna be a wrestler ?"

"It's the only thing I've ever wanted to do,"

"Thats cool . At least you know what you want . Me I have no Clue . My mom tells me i should marry into money .

"Well your gonna have to wait a few years to marry me for my money . "

"Or I could marry john cena ." Lacey shrugged

"Ouch ! Hurts right here . Jon placed a hand over his heart and acted hurt .

Lacey went to punch his arm but Jon grabbed Lacey and pulled her to him .

They looked into each other's eyes Jon cupped Lacey's face in his hands . And just when he was gonna kiss her they heard the crunch of twigs and leaves and

There was Sammie and Nikki .

"Hey man umm I didn't mean to disturb you two but it's almost 12:30 and we need to get home before my old man beats my ass"

"Yeah alright . Give me a minute I'll meet you at the truck . "

Lacey started walking out until Jon grabbed her by the waist .

"I'm sorry about Sammie he's always had shitty timing ."

"It's okay no harm no foul ."

"So you need a ride ?"

"Umm sure . I mean as long as it's no outta the way ."

"It's all good baby girl . Where do you live ?"

"Nichols road . "

"Nice... mommy and daddy's got money huh ?"

"Oh come on shit head ."

With that they walked out of the woods and to the truck still hand in hand . Sammy was waiting by the truck . "Aren't you two a cute couple ."

"Dude I'll fuck you up ."Jon growled

Lacey slapped jon aside of the head ."be nice to Sammie !"

Jon walked over to lacey and whispered

" keep it up sweet cheeks I'll put you over my knee ."

Lacey rolled her eyes and hopped into the truck . "Don't threaten me with a good time ."

" oh trust me darlin it ain't a threat "

Jon gave Lacey an evil smile and jumped into the truck

The ride home was agonizing . Sammie wouldn't shut up and jon clearly thought he was in Daytona .

But jon got her home in one piece .

"Thanks for the ride . Lacey leaned over and kissed Jon' cheek.

"Hey I'll call tomorrow we can hang out or whatever .

Lacey nodded and walked towards her house

"Night Jon ."

"Night lace "

So yeah a little longer then I was planing and a little boring I'll apologize now but i promise it will get better . I've got big plans for these two . But I didn't want to just rush them into a relationship . So that being said let's do the disclaimer part .. I own nothing but lacey and Nikki

You can review if you want . I get it this probably sucks at the moment . :)


	3. Chapter 3

When lacey walked through the door she looked at the clock it was going on 1:00am .her curfew was 10:00 but her mom always told her no later then midnight . She surely would have to explain herself in the morning . Well she thought she had until morning but then she heard foot steps coming from the kitchen . She figured her mom must of waited up for her but it wasn't her mom it was much much worse it was her father .

"Lacey is that you?"

_(Shit) _

_"Yeah dad it's me ."_

_Her dad walked into the entry way where Lacey was standing ._

_"Lacey you have any idea what time it is ?"_

_"Yeah I'm really sorry we lost all track of time . "_

_"That's it that's your fucking explanation for walking through this door at one am ?"_

_Lacey could smell the alcohol on her fathers breath it almost knocked her on her ass._

_"I said I was sorry and mom knew where I was ."_

_"You and your mother are both fucking useless . I set rules in this house for a reason ._

_Lacey rolled her eye at her fathers weak attempt to insult her _

_"Have another drink dad ,I don't think you've had enough ."_

_"You want one lace ? Everyone in this damn town knows you love to party .come on lacey come party with your old man . _

_He grabbed lacey by her arm and started dragging her into the entertainment room where the bar was . _

_"Let go of me asshole!"_

_Then it happened he hit her across the face so hard she fell down on her butt _

_"You need to learn some fucking respect . You spoiled little brat !"_

_Lacey saw her mother at the door looking at what had just happened terrified _

_"Lacey sweetie go upstairs go get some sleep ."_

_Lacey got up off the floor and quickly made her way to her bedroom . When she looked in the mirror she saw her cheek was bruised and swollen ._

_( how in hell am I gonna explain this? )_

_After lacey did her nightly routine she hoped into bed and tried to fall asleep . But she couldn't get the image of her father standing over her with that sickening smirk . It was like he was proud of himself . _

_( god what did I ever do to deserve this )_

_Lacey finally fell asleep to bad it wasn't until seven in the morning . And Nikki had started texting her at nine thirty . _

_"__**Good morning sleepy head time to wakey wakey "**_

_Lacey smiled at the text Nikki is such a morning person . _

_"__**Dude i just fell asleep like two hours ago .could you not be so fuckin chipper ."**_

"**I've gotta surprise for you. Now get up get dressed and get over here !"**

**"You are a pain in my ass miss Nichole "**

**"That's my job :) "**

**"Ugh I'll be over in like half hour or so "**

**"Love miss Lacey bear "**

**"Love you too Nikki buggie :)**

Lacey got outta bed grabbed a pair of shorts and a black t-shirt that had a cat on it . Ran into the bathroom to take a shower and to get ready . When she came out her mom was sitting on her bed waiting .

"Come sit here Lacey I wanna talk about last night ."

"Mom I get it okay ? There's nothing to talk about .its always the same shit he was drunk i shouldn't of pushed his buttons .blah blah blah I need to learn to keep my mouth shut when he's like this . "

"Lacey honey I'm divorcing him "

Lacey couldn't believe her ears . Was she dreaming?

"I'm sorry what?"

"Lacey I can't do this anymore . He's not the man i married he's turned into a drunken abusive monster ."

"I'm sorry mom.. "She was cut off by her mom

"No this is not on you sweetheart you have nothing to be sorry for . "

"Now give your mother a hug and get the hell outta here . Go have fun with your friends "

Lacey walked over to her mom and hugged her tightly . This was the first time in a long time they had hugged . Maybe just maybe life would get a little easier .

Lacey's mom gave her a kiss on the forehead before she left the room . Lacey finished getting ready and she headed to Nikki's to see what this big surprise was .

_When Lacey got to Nikki's she noticed Jon's truck was in the drive way_

_(What's Jon doing at Nikki's ? )_

_Nikki's mom answered the door . She had a look of concern when she saw Lacey's cheek was swollen but she also knew not to ask questions she had known the family over 15 years and this was not the first time Lacey had come to the house with a bruise . _

_"Hey sweetie come in everyone's out back on the deck ." _

_Lacey walked out back to the deck and there was Nikki Sami and Jon_

_"Hi guys "_

_Nikki ran over to Lacey and have her a hug_

_"took you long enough "_

_"Yeah long ass morning ." Lacey chuckled _

_"What happened to your face ?" Nikki whispered to Lacey _

_"I'll tell you later." Lacey whispered back _

_Lacey took a seat next to Jon and Sami . _

_"So what's everyone up to today ?" _

_Jon put his hand on Lacey's knee and looked at her like he already knew what happened to her . But he couldn't right ? _

_"Just hanging out ." Sami answered while tormenting Nikki's poor dog . He kept barking and growling at the poor thing ._

_Jon gave lacey a small smile _

_"I think me and Lacey will go for a ride .i mean if that's cool with Lacey of course ."_

_"Yeah it sounds like a plan ."_

_"Cool come on . " Jon grabbed her hand and helped her up . _

_Nikki shot up out of her seat "hey what about us ?"_

_"I'm sure you'll figure something out nicks "_

_Lacey laughed at the funny faces sami was making at Nikki _

_"Behave kids . Don't do anything I wouldn't do ." Jon said as he walked Lacey to the truck ._

_When they got to the truck jon ran his thumb over Lacey's cheek _

_"Long night lace ? Who's ass do I need to kick ?" _

_He opened the door for Lacey and she hopped in " it's a long story Jon " _

_"That's okay I've got no where to be and I've got a full tank of gas . So start talking "_

_**Okay let's do the whole disclaimer thing **_

_**I own no on or nothing except my oc's **_

_**And if you wanna review feel free I'll even take constructive criticism . Just don't be to harsh k :) **_


	4. Chapter 4

It was a beautiful Saturday morning . The sun was shining ,if was warm but not to warm . It really was a perfect day to just drive around the back roads

.but there was still a dark cloud hanging over Lacey .she knew Jon wanted answers to why her cheek was bruised and swollen . She'd only knew Jon for a few days but they already seemed to have a connection with each other . She felt she could trust Jon but still didn't know if she wanted to burden him with her problems.

"So talk .where did you get that bruise ?"

"I tripped going up the stairs last night ."

She automatically knew he didn't buy her story when he slammed the breaks on and turned to look her .

"Don't fucking lie to me lace " he growled

"Why do you wanna know huh ? You've known me for 3 days . Whys it so goddamn important ? So you can judge me too .. Nah fuck that ! "

"I'm not gonna judge you lace . I'm the last person to ever judge anyone . I just fuckin wanna know who the fuck put their fucking hands on you !

Lacey sighed "some times my dad he ..he drinks to much and he turns into an complete asshole ."

She looked straight ahead not wanting to look at Jon she figured he would be Ike everyone and feel sorry for her .

"Shit lace I'm ...

Lacey cut him of before he could finish "please Jon don't say your sorry . I'm so sick of hearing it ."

"So this isn't the first time he's hit you?"

"Ha hell no he's been a druken ass since i was like 12 ."

Jon ran his hand over his face . He couldn't understand why anyone would wanna hurt this girl . She was beautiful inside and out he could tell . Even through her tough girl act . He could tell she was a generally a good person .

"Look lace my life's not a bed of roses either . I have no fucking clue who my old man is and my mother well she's to busy with whoring herself out or getting high to give two damns about me . But some day I'll get outta here and I'll take you with me . Then we can tell them all to kiss our ass ."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Jon"

Lacey whispered while looking out the window ."

Jon put two fingers under Lacey's chin and moved her head so she was looking at him

"I'm not here to make empty promises to you lace . If I promise you something I fucking mean it ."

Lacey gave him a small smile

"Thanks Jon"

"Nah baby girl no need to thank me for shit . When we get outta here then you can thank me ,"

" why though ? I mean we've only known each other for 3days .whats so special about me ?"

"There's just something about you lace . I just like being around you . "

When lacey smiled at his words he could of sworn the world stood still .she had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen .

"You know Jon for a bad ass your awful sweet ."

It was Jon's turn to smile "shhh don't tell anyone you'll ruin my rep ."

"Oh god we wouldn't want that ."

"Damn straight we wouldn't .plus I'm only nice to you anyway ."

"Aww " she cooed at him then pinched his cheek .

Jon rolled his eyes then started the truck up .

While driving back in to town Jon would sneak a peek of Lacey from the corner of his eye . He would have to remember to thank every god there is for bringing her to him . Cause she's exactly what he needed in his life right now and he was what she needed in her life . They were each other's saving grace


	5. Chapter 5

it was Sunday afternoon . Lacey had told her mother she would stay home today to help her out with some chores around the house . the past few days Lacey and her mom had been getting to know each other again . it felt nice for Lacey to be able to connect with her mom . she never thought it would happen she honestly thought her mom hated her and saw her as a mistake .

Lacey was dusting all her mothers knick knacks she inherited when her grandmother passed away .her mother turned to her

"you know Lacey after the divorce you and i will probably have to move out of this house ?"

"well shit mom where will we go ?"

"we'll live at your aunts until i can find a place . its gonna be fine i promise ."

Lacey looked around the large living room . she couldn't imagine living any where else . this was her home she grew up here most of her friends lived in the area .

Lacey started to get teary eyed . she wasn't one of those girls who got emotional but damn this hurt .

her mother saw the tears in Lacey's eyes and went to her pulling her into a hug .

"oh baby don't be sad . this is a new life for both of us honey a clean slate "

Lacey wiped her tears from her cheek sniffled a little took a deep breath and nodded . she knew her mom was right this was the end of a nightmare they both had been living for too long . it was time to look forward to the future and try to forget the past .

"you know your right mom we're gonna be okay .'' she smiled at her mom

"damn straight baby girl we're gonna be better then okay we're gonna be happy ."

Lacey went back to dusting while her mom went to wash the windows upstairs .

Lacey was in her own little world humming to herself when she heard someone pull up the drive way . she knew it wasn't her father there was a stay away order . she also knew it wasn't Nikki she went to her uncles house . she stepped off the step stool and peeked out the window she smiled when she saw who it was . it was Jon and sami she wasn't expecting them but happy to see them .

before Jon could knock Lacey swung open the door .

"hey you two i wasn't expecting to see you guys today . she gave both boys a hug

just as they walked through the door her mom came down the stairs to see who was at the door .

" Lacey honey who was ... 'she stopped once she saw the two boys standing in her entry way .

"um mom this is Jon and sami , their my friends I've mentioned them before ."

'oh yes of course come in boys have a seat make your selves at home . "

Jon and sami sat down on the sofa . Jon looked nervous scared even until Lacey took the seat next to him and put her hand on his knee kind of reassuring him that everything was fine .

"would you boys like something to drink ?"

"umm no thank you Mrs James ." Jon stuttered out . Lacey thought it was cute how nervous he was considering her mom was 5'1 tops and Jon was 6 foot something .

"oh honey please call me Karen ." Lacey's mom smiled widely at Jon no doubt trying to get him to relax some before the poor boy had a heart attack in her living room.

"so what brings you guys to this neck of the woods ?" Lacey asked while giving jons knee a squeeze .

" umm well johnny boy here missed you ." sami couldn't hold back the laugh as he said it . this was way to funny to see jon like this .

Lacey's mom let out a very long "AWWWWW " which made jon and lacey blush .

"Oh my god mom dont you have windows to wash ?"

" well yes but this is far more entertaining ." still trying to lighten the mood in the room .

"MOOOOOM " Lacey screeched

"no no lets be serious here for a moment okay ? jon honey first off you dont need to be so nervous but i do need to know are you two dating ?

"Oh my god " Lacey food stamped herself .

Jon on the other hand well all the color left his face and he kind of felt sick to his stomach . swallowing the lump in his throat he looked at Lacey then back to her mother who was still waiting for an answer .

" well umm i mean we've hung out and stuff but i haven't actually asked her out if that's what you mean .'

sami rolled his eyes and shook his head he couldn't figure out where the fearless bad ass Jon was right now this jon was scared shitless of Lacey's mom who had been nothing but sweet to them . " excuse me but since Jon seems to of lost his balls somewhere between the driveway and here . let me just say that he likes Lacey a lot . they have a connection . im totally sure that this is or will be more then a friendship ."

Lacey's mom stood up in front of the three teenagers and pointed at Jon

" you hurt her i will hunt you down and cut your nuts off . do you understand ?"

"yes mam i understand completely and i have no intention in hurting her . and will fuck up anyone who does ."

"good as long as we understand each other .i'm glad that your here to take care of my baby . shes been through a lot in her 16 years . i don't want her to hurt anymore . "

"neither do i ."

" well i'll let you kids go and have some fun before its to late ."

Lacey stood up and gave her mom a hug and kiss on the cheek .

" i love you mom and i'll be home by eleven i promise ."

" i love you to Lacey girl be safe and call if you need anything ."

Jon took Lacey hand in his and lead her to the door .when they got outside jon lite a cigarette inhaled it deeply before exhaling it . he looked over at her and smiled for the first time since he stepped into her house " well damn your mom is scary as fuck baby ."

Lacey laughed as he swung his arm over her shoulder " i don't know i thought she went pretty easy on you ."

" definitely not how i planned my day to go though ."

"oh i'm sorry if you want you and sami can go and i'll go hang out with my friends downtown ii'm sure there's some guy that would love to hang out with me tonight ."

"that's not what i meant so stop being a little shit and get your sweet ass in the fucking truck ."

"are you already bossing me around Jonathan good ?"

"if i was bossing you around baby i would be telling to change your shirt since i can clearly see you tits when you bend over ."

" stop looking down my shirt then ."

"nah i don't wanna ." he gave her his cocky grin before trying to look down her shirt again

Lacey shook her head and got in the truck Jon and sami also got in she was squished in between the two and . she never felt safer in her life then she did right now . these to idiots who were currently arguing over radio stations were quickly becoming two of her favorite people

a/n

you know the drill

follow ,favorite review

come on give me at least one review and i'll stop bugging you for a while i promise

i know i should give up on this since i'm not getting any reviews but i cant get Jon and Lacey out of my head so i have to put them some where right ? so their officially together now yay we'll do a couple more chapters of them in high school then i wanna jump to where he's 18 and wrestling and shes 17 and dealing with high school and her boyfriend being an wrestler idk yet :) any way i own nothing but Lacey Nikki and Lacey's parents


	6. Chapter 6

Lacey,Jon and Sami had decided to go to the local pool hall downtown . There weren't many people there since most people had work or school in the morning . Of course Lacey had noticed one person there she knew .his name was Kevin he was the biggest asshole lacey had ever meet in her whole life .he had tried to get with her several times and didn't take kindly to her rejection . Lacey hoped that either he wouldn't notice her there or had enough common sense not to start anything while she was out with jon and Sami .

Jon walked over to her "you gonna play pool Darlin or just sit here in your own little world?"

Lacey hadn't even noticed that she had zoned out . She shook it off stood up "I was just thinking about how I'm gonna beat your ass is all"

Jon started laughing hysterically he couldn't help himself he found Lacey's statement highly amusing since no one had ever been able to beat him at pool . He had learned how to play pool when he was 10 or 11 from one of his mom"s many boyfriends .

"Oh really ?" Jon put an arm on Lacey's shoulder and walked her to the pool table "tell you what Darlin you beat me I'll do anything you want me to for a day"

Lacey's mind went to a very dark X-rated place for a minute but pushed those thoughts out of her head and agreed with a hand shake ."and what if you win?"

Jon thought about it for a minute "hmm well let's see how about you'll have to wash my truck ."

"Alright sounds fair .set them balls up boy"

"Mmm I love it when girls talk dirty to me ." Jon joked which earned him a slap to the chest .

Jon set up the pool table and let Lacey break while Lacey was getting ready to make her shot jon Leaned over her to whisper in her ear " I like how you handle a stick ." Causing Lacey to start laughing and missing her shot . "You did that on purpose asshole !"

Jon acted like he was insulted at her accusing him of making her missing her shot " what did I do ?"

"You know what you did asshole ."

While jon was about to make his shot lacey went behind him and slapped his butt causing him to miss his shot and to straighten up quickly ."did you just slap my ass ?"

"Nope it was Sammie ."

Sami got up from the table quickly "I was over here .it wasn't me man ."

Sami shook his head at Lacey and went to get another soda .

"You know Lacey James for being only 16 your very feisty. "

"That's because she's the town

slut ."

another voice from behind them said .lacey already knew who was behind her . It was that piece of shit Kevin .

"I'm sorry who the fuck are you calling a slut ?" Jon was in Kevin's face .sami came over cracking his knuckles " we got a problem here?"

Kevin was out numbered two to one but still didn't back down ."oh come on man do you know how many guys she's fucked ?"

Lacey knew she had to do something before this got out of hand .she placed her hand on Jon's chest looking up at him she could she the anger in his eyes and knew he was to far gone for logic but she had to try her best to defuse this situation before all hell broke lose. "Come on jon he's not worth you going to jail for . He's just a loser ."

Kevin smiled at Jon "yeah Jon listen to your whore ."

That did it Jon swung at the boy and connected with his jaw . Kevin fell to the floor. Jon was quickly on Kevin throwing punch after punch Kevin could do nothing but try to shield himself from the brutal beating he was getting . Sami tried to pull Jon of but it was no use Jon was to strong for Sami to handle on his own .3 other men came over and pulled Jon off .

Jon stood up and kicked Kevin in the ribs for good measure . He grabbed Kevin by the collar of his shirt and whispered something to him so no one could hear .

The owner of the pool hall came over to them "DAMIT Jon get outta here before i call the cops !"

Jon grabbed Lacey's hand and pulled her with him out the door with sami following close behind . Once outside lacey grabbed Jon's arm to stop him.

"Jon you didn't have to beat the shit outta him I could of handled it . I'm used to his bull."

Jon backed her against the building towering over her she could see he still had that crazed look in his eyes lacey suddenly wished she hadn't said anything at all . He put his hands on either side of her head trapping her he looked straight into her eyes .his voice was low and calm when he spoke.

"would you rather i just let him talk shit about you ?

Lacey sighed she knew any answer she gave would be wrong .

"Come on lace answer me ! "

Lacey looked over at Sami silently pleading him to help her.

Sami walked over to them and put his hand on Jon's back earning him a look that could kill .

"Come on man it's over let's just get outta here ."

Jon sneered at Sami "no man i wanna know why Lacey is defending that scumbag ."

Lacey rolled her eyes and growled at his statement . "I wasn't defending him dumbass .but I can handle myself I don't need you to fight my battles for me ."

Jon took a moment to think about what she had said .with is current mood this seemed to piss him off .the way he saw it if she was his girl she was gonna have to get used to him defending her . Even if that meant he got arrested for beating the shit out of some douce bag Who liked harassing her.

"Fine from now on I'll let assholes say shit about you . You wanna fight your on battles don't come crying to me !"

Lacey didn't understand why he was so mad at her . She didn't do anything all she said was she could fight her own battles . She decided to pass it off as him still being pissed off .

"Can we just go I'm not gonna stand here and argue all night ."

Jon pulled away from her and walked to the truck . He had enough for one night he just wanted to go "well you two gonna stand there all night ?"

Lacey and Sami walked towards the truck sami stopped Lacey "look lace I'm not condoning Jon's actions in there sometimes he goes into a place where no one can stop him . But you need to learn to let people help you when your being harassed or pushed around . You've gotta learn to trust us especially Jon . He doesn't let many people in but he let you in don't let your damn pride ruin that ."

Lacey understood where Sami was coming from she knew Jon was just protecting her and she knew that he"d would never let anyone hurt her. but she had never had anyone stand up for her before it was just going to take time to get used to . But she would try to stop being be so damn stubborn and be thankful she had someone who would put every thing on the line for her .

"I know sami I didn't mean to sound like a bitch . I just don't want him to think he needs to protect me from the world . "

Sami laughed "to late sweetheart he already does think that and no one can tell him different. Your one of us now kid get used to it ."

Lacey laughed and got into Jon's truck .jon seemed to of calmed down a bit .when Lacey got in and sat next to him he gave her a small smile and put his hand on her leg . Lacey smiled back at him . They were gonna be fine . this wasn't going to be their last fight hell no but they had a connection and no one or no fight was going to break that , was it love yet no .but it was something special .


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks had past since the incident at the pool hall . Lacey ,Jon and Sami had become very close friends . Well Lacey and Jon were more then friends at least lacey thought so . They had not actually labeled what exactly they were yet . They had shared sweet little moments together . A kiss here and there ,hugs hand holding occasionally but it was still not clear what they were . Lacey thought maybe she should address this but every time she and Jon were alone she chickened out .

Lacey was getting ready for school when Nikki texted her saying she wanted to meet up after school . Lacey agreed to meet her after school . Nikki wouldn't tell Lacey what it was about just told her to leave jon and sami behind . She texted her back saying she would meet her alone and went back to getting ready for school .

Once ready for school she headed out to her car until she saw Jon's truck coming up the driveway .

"Hey beautiful need a ride ?"

"You know i do have a car , you two don't have to pick me up everyday . "

"Yeah but sami likes your company . And he begs me to come and get you ."

"Oh so it's just sami who like my company ? I see how it is ."

Lacey looked over at sami in the passenger seat he was shaking his head no . And pointing at Jon .

"Aw come on baby don't be like that . You know my day wouldn't be the same with out my favorite girl.

now get your ass in the truck before your late for school ."

School had gone extremely slo_w . _Lacey hadway to many things one her mind between Nikki wanting to meet up and trying to figure when was a good time to sit down with jon and figure out what they were. She just wanted to get the hell outta there. Once she was dismissed from her last class she made a b-line to her locker

To get her things . And was ready to bolt when a friend she has known since she was 5 stopped her .

"Hey Lacey ."

Lacey smiled at her friend and gave him a all hug .

"Hey Ryan how have you been?"

"I've been good, how about your self ?"

I've been super busy but good. So what's up ?"

"Well my cousin is having a party next weekend ,and I was wondering if you would go with me ?"

Lacey was about to reply when she felt a heavy arm on her shoulder . Standing there was Jon and he was giving daggers to poor Ryan who at this point looked scared shitless .

"Hey baby you ready ?"

Lacey nodded and was being pulled away from Ryan .

"Umm Ryan I'll call you next week to let ya know ."

Once outside Jon lit a cigarette taking a drag and handing it to lacey .

"So what did that loser want ?"

Lacey rolled her eyes and handed the cigarette back to Jon

"He's not a loser . His name is Ryan and he's a friend of mine ."

It was now jon who was rolling eyes .

"Fine my fucking mistake . What did Ryan want .?"

"He asked me if I would go to his cousins party with him next weekend ."Lacey shrugged

Jon balled up his fist and stepped closer to lacey ."your fucking busy next weekend ."

Jon growled .

_This angered lacey . Who did he think he was ? They weren't girlfriend and boyfriend . She wasn't sure what they were but she was dammed if he was going to tell her what she was doing or where she was going . _

_"Look here If I wanna go to a party I will Jon . Your not my fucking boss a matter of fact your not even my fucking boyfriend . And If you are you damn well forgot to tell me !"_

Jon backed away from Lacey her words had hurt him . He thought in the last few weeks they had spent together he had made it know to her that she was his girl . But maybe she hadn't got the message .

"Well fuck me lace . I thought we were something not just fucking friends .guess I was wrong . You do whatever the hell you want I don't fucking care !"

Jon got in his truck and peeled out of the schools parking lot .lacey muttered a "well fuck my life ."

She felt like she was going to cry . Why did she always let her mouth run off. She didn't know Jon thought of her as his girl . He never said anything how was she supposed to know .

She sent Jon a quick text saying she was sorry and she wanted to meet up after she saw Nikki . She also sent a text to Nikki to let her know where to meet her .

_When Nikki drove up she didn't smile at her or even joke she just unlocked the passenger side door so Lacey could get in . _

"Hey nicks ."

Lacey smiled at Nikki .

Nikki lit up a cigarette took a long drag she held it as long as she could before exhaling . She looked over at Lacey and let out a long frustrated sigh

"so what's the status of you and jon ?"

Lacey looked out the window she still wasn't sure . "I can honestly say i have no damn clue "

"Your my best friend Lacey . And I hate the idea of you wasting all you fucking time on a guy who probably only wants to fuck you and move on to his next piece of ass .

Lacey was taken back a bit from what Nikki had said . Yeah Jon might not be clear on what there relationship is but Lacey didn't think Jon was just trying to get in her pants just to leave her once he got what he wanted .

"What the hell are you even talking about nicks ?"

"Look when I was at my uncles a couple weeks ago I meet this girl and we started talking and she knows Jon very well . She started telling me about how he only contacts her when he wants to get laid . "

"She's probably lying nicks ."

"Maybe lace but you gotta get shit figured out . Find out what he wants from you. If he's just looking for a quick fuck you need to kick his ass to the curb . "

"Yes I fucking know okay ? I just haven't figured how to do it yet . I mean I don't wanna sound like some clingy little bitch but at the same time I don't wanna give him the impression that I'm willing to drop my pants for him either . I just don't know nicks I'm so fucking confused ."

"Just ask this fucker hey what exactly do you want from me ? Do you want a relationship or just a piece of ass ?"

"What if I don't like his answer ?"

"Oh baby girl your one of the strongest people I know you'll survive you always do ."

Lacey smiled at Nikki she knew she was right .

"Thanks nicks ."

"Hey that's what best friends are for ."

Once Nikki dropped Lacey of at home she tried to get a hold of jon again . He had never answered her text and he wasn't answering the phone either .

After trying six times she finally gave up and plopped down on her bed . She was exhausted from school ,the argument with Jon and the conversation with Nikki .her head was spinning she had so many thought going through her head . She really wanted to talk to Jon she wanted him to tell her to her face she and him were something more then just friends and he wasn't just trying to get in her pants . She just needed him right now he was the only one who could make it better .to bad it seemed he wasn't talking to her right now .

A/n I own nothin or no one besides lacey and Nikki

I would say please review but no one ever does :(


	8. Chapter 8

Lacey was sprawled out on her bed starring at the ceiling . She was going through the past few weeks she had spent with Jon. The way he would call her baby or pull her to him every time another guy even looked at her . They would hold hands when out in public . Or just the way he would just look at her when he thought she wasn't paying attention .

That's when it hit her . They were much more then just friends . They were a couple ever since the day he and sami came over her house . She just didn't see it was because she had never been in a relationship or maybe she was to scared to see it . She didn't know but what she did know was she had to talk to Jon Hopefully he would forgive her and they could move on from this .

She picked up her cell phone and tried Jon again "hi it's me again I've called you like ten times now . I really need to talk to you please call me back ."

Lacey sighed and flopped down on her bed again "he's never gonna talk to you again. Your such a dumb bitch ." She said to herself as she wiped away the tears from her cheek .

There was a soft knock on her door before her mom poked her head in . "Baby there's someone here to see you ."

When Lacey looked over to the door it was jon . She jumped up off her bed and lunged at him wrapping her arms around him and buried her face in his chest .

Jon wrapped his arms around Lacey and placed a kiss on top of her head .

Lacey looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

Hey whats with the tears baby girl ?"

Jon asked even though he knew he was the reason this beautiful girl clinging onto him for dear life was crying right now .

Lacey sat down on her bed she wiped her tears " I've been calling you since you left school . You Never called me back or even texted me . I figured you didn't want to talk to me anymore that you hated me ."

_Jon sat down next to Lacey he placed his hand on her knee and looked into those emerald green eyes of hers . _

_"I'm sorry I should of never got so pissed off . It's just I thought you and me were .. I thought you knew that .. Well shit I can't even say it ."_

_Lacey couldn't help but laugh it was so cute how he couldn't form a full sentence ._

_"I believe the words your looking for Jon are boyfriend and girlfriend ."_

_"That's it ! I mean shit lace you could of just asked me what we were .i would of been more then happy to let you know that you are my girl ."_

_"So then it's official we"re boyfriend and girlfriend ?"_

_"Duh lace it's been official for a while . You were just to blind to see it . What did ya think I go around calling girls baby for the hell of if?"_

_"I don't know .never gave it much thought really." _

_Jon shook his head " fucking chicks " _

_Lacey decided to get up and straddle Jon's lap "what about chicks hmm ?"_

_Before jon could answer Lacey crashed her lips onto his . He let out a growl as he placed his hands on her ass and gave it a squeeze when Lacey gasped he slipped is tongue into her mouth their tongues touched and Lacey's whole body was on fire . She started to grind her hips down onto him and that's when he knew they needed to stop before this got outta hand . Even though there was nothing else he would rather do then fuck her senseless right now . He knew she wasn't ready to go that far yet . When Jon broke the kiss lacey looked at him confused ._

_"What's the matter ?"_

_Jon traced her bottom lip with his finger _

_"I needed to stop before this got outta control . "_

_Lacey got of his lap and laid down on the bed " so what you saying jon I'm your girl but I'm not good enough to fuck?"_

_Jon put on a mischievous grin and repositioned himself so he was hovering over her._

_" trust me baby there's nothing else I would rather do then fuck you right now "_

_"Then what's the problem,"_

_" I think your mother would cut my nuts off if she found out ."_

_Lacey started laughing but stopped once Jon started biting and sucking on her neck . Lacey let out a small whimper when jon pulled away_

_"god baby your so hot when you whimper I can't wait to hear you moan ."_

_Lacey looked up at him and smiled to flustered to say anything Jon was admiring his handy work on Lacey's neck _

_Fucking beautiful ." He whispered _

_"What did you do Jonathan ? _

_Jon laughed I marked you baby and did a damn good job too ."_

_"DAMIT jon my moms gonna have a fucking fit ."_

_"Sorry babe it had to be done .now maybe mother fuckers will keep their eyes to them selves ."_

_Lacey got of the bed to look at her neck she was shocked to see four marks on her neck_

_" okay I can understand one but four marks Jon really ?" _

_Jon wrapped his arms around her waist "It looks good on ya ." _

_Lacey elbowed him in the stomach as she pulled away from him . _

_"You suck lacey pouted _

_"Yes mam that's how they got there . Now come on I'm hungry ."_

_Jon pulled Lacey with him down stairs . Lacey's mom was in the kitchen making dinner _

_"Hey Jon your more then welcome to stay for dinner ."_

_"Oh cool thanks"_

_"Don't mention it sweetie ." Lacey's mom smiled which turned into a frown when she saw Lacey's neck _

_"Lace what's on your neck ?"_

_Lacey rolled her eyes "mom like you don't know ."_

_Lacey's mom sighed and went back to making dinner ._

_Lacey looked over at Jon who looked to amused when he winked at her she shook her head and went to help with dinner . _

_A/n _

_I only own my oc Lacey and Nikki _

Anyways you know the drill read ,follow ,fave and review :)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n so this chapter is written in Lacey's pov just wanted to point that out before starting . I actually don't know if I'm gonna keep writing in her pov or of go back in forth between 1st person and 3rd person .let me just say I know where I want this story to go just not completely sure how I'm gonna get it there it's a one day at a time kinda thing also shout out to all who've followed faved and reviewed thanks guys :) okay thats it hope you like .feel free to let me know weather i should keep it in Lacey's pov or go back to 3rd person. Okay now I'm done bugging u :) **

I was walking to my next class when i felt someone tug on my ponytail . I figured it was Jon being a smart ass but it wasn't it was someone I thought i would never see again . It was one of my closet friends from my old school

"oh my god Ryan !"

He smiled at me and picked me up and spun me around .

"Hey gorgeous ."

I couldn't believe he was here in front of me . I haven't seen him In two years .

"How have you been ry ry ?"

"I've been pretty good . How about you lace ?"

"I've been good . My god I can't believe your here . "

"Well I'm here darlin ."

I suddenly felt like someone was watching us . I looked over my shoulder and saw jon staring at us .his was jaw clinched arms crossed over his chest he looked pissed . I knew I had to defuse that

bomb before it exploded in this case jon . I turned my attention back to Ryan .

"It's so great to see you again ry ry . I've missed you so much "

"It's great to see you to lace . We" re gonna have to Hang out sometime this weekend . You me and your boyfriend who looks like he gonna punch my face in "

I looked at Jon and then I turned back to Ryan .

"He's really not that bad when you get to know him . "

"Yeah I'm sure he's a big old teddy bear ."

Ryan rolled his eyes .

"Actually he is. But anyway I gotta get to class so I'll talk to you later ."

"Alright I'll see you later lace . Don't forget we gotta hang out this weekend ."

I gave him another hug and walked over to Jon .

"Hey baby ."

I stood on my tip toes to give him a kiss but he moved so I couldn't .

"What's the matter ?"

He just stood there staring in the direction Ryan went .

"Jon ! "

He looked down at me

"Who the fuck was that ?"

I sighed "his name is Ryan he's a friend of mine from my old school ."

"Well clearly Ryan needs to learn keep is fucking hands off of whats mine ."

"Jon " I whined "he meant no harm .i haven't seen him in two years . It was just a fucking hug . Chill the fuck out !"

"Nah fuck that ! i ain't gonna fucking chill out !"

"What ever Jon ." I took a deep breath to keep from flipping out right now .

"You wanna get all pissy cause some one I've known since I was ten fucking years old gave me a hug you go right ahead . I've gotta class to get to . So I guess I'll see after school ."

I went to walk away when he grabbed my wrist."I gotta stop at my place after school you wanna go or I can drop you off at home first ?"

I was kinda surprised I mean the whole time I've known jon he's never once asked me to go with him to his house .

"No I can go with you to your place . I've got nothing else planed ."

I gave him another small smile .

"Well I didn't know if you and your little friend had plans . Don't wanna get in the way ."

Thats when I realized he wasn't gonna drop this in any time soon . I choose to ignore is smart remark .

"So I'll see you after school ?"

He nodded and I went to my next class .

After school I saw Jon standing by his truck waiting for me .

"Hi "

Jon didn't say anything he just finished his cigarette and got in the truck . I got in the truck slamming the door which earned me a dirty look from Jon. It was gonna be a long day with Jon .i see another argument between the two of us before the end of the day .

"So is this how we"re gonna be for the rest of the day?"

"What the hell are you talking about lace ?"

"You Being an jerk just because a friend gave me a hug . It's not fair jon I didn't do anything wrong . "

"I know baby I'm an asshole sometimes . "

I smiled at him "yeah but your my asshole ."

"Damn straight baby girl "

When we got to the apartment complex where Jon lived I realized I had been here before . I remember coming here with Nikki to see her now ex boyfriend Joey . He also was the one who supplied the weed whenever we needed it . I said a silent prayer to any god who would listen that i didn't bump into him .

.

Once I got out of the truck Jon wrapped his arms around my waist

"stay close baby . We"re not in a great part of the city ."

"No worries I used to come here all the time with nicks ."

Jon looked confused .

"Nikki's ex boyfriend lives here ." I explained leaving out the part that joey was our weed supplier .

" oh yeah ? Do i know him?"

"Well I know his name his Joey D ."

"Yeah i know that motherfucker . You stay the fuck away from him . He's a dealer ya know ?"

"Well umm yeah I knew that "

"Just stay away from him lace ."

"Oh stop being the over protective boyfriend . "

"Lacey " he gave me a warning look

"Yeah okay I'll stay away from him geez "

"Come on shit head ." Jon grabbed my hand .and pulled me with him into the complex .

Once we got into his apartment we went into his room .i plopped myself down on his bed . "So why we here anyway ?" I asked while making myself comfy on the bed .

"I'm staying at Sami"s place for a couple days . Just have to grab a few things then we can do whatever you want ."

I was going to say something smart but I lost all train of thought when he took his shirt off .i muttered a holy shit which did not go unnoticed by Jon .

"Did you say something babe ?"

"Nope ."

"Really cause i could of sworn I heard you say something ."

He came over and stood in front of the bed looking down at me with that stupid smirk on his face .

God damn It why did he have to take his shirt off ? For a seventeen year old he was built I mean like really fucking built. He looked so damn good right now .

"I was just thinking ."

He got on the bed and hovered over me.

"Yeah what were you thinking about ?"

"You ."

"What about me hmm ?"He asked while placing kisses down my neck .

"Just thinking how fucking good you look right now ."

"Well I showed you mine now you gotta show me yours ." He started lifting my shirt

"Jon no stop it !" I giggled swatting his hand away from my shirt .

"Your no fun ."he pouted

"Aww your so cute when you pout ."

He placed his mouth to my ear and whispered

"I'm pretty damn cute when I'm doing other things too ."

He got off of me grabbed to clean t-shirt put a few more things in his bag .

"Alright you ready .?"

I hopped off the bed "no wait a minute ."

I tapped my lips ."kiss."

He shook his head "nope you didn't show me yours so no kiss for you "

It was my turn to pout .

"Aww your so cute when you pout "mocking me from earlier .

"Your an asshole ."

"Thank you now come on "

He opened the door we got into the living room when someone was just coming through the front door "shit" Jon mumbled .

**A/n dun dun dun looks like lace and jon have company hmm ..to be continued lol ..also the boys did us proud tonight :) believe in the shield **


	10. Chapter 10

I felt Jon's grip on me tighten "who's that ?" I whispered to jon .

"It's my crack whore of a mother ."he said loud enough for her to hear .

Hers eyes narrowed as she looked at me .

"Well looks like Johnny's got a new fuck buddy. Hope i didn't interrupt anything."

She went to the fridge and grabbed a beer.

I looked back and fourth between Jon and his mother . You could almost feel the hatred in the room between the two . Shit I thought i had problems with my father .

"Actually my name is Lacey . I'm not a fuck buddy just a friend . "

Okay so technically we were more then friends but I wasn't giving her more fuel to add to the flames .

She laughed hysterically like I had said something funny .i looked at her trying to figure what the fuck was so funny .

"Oh honey there's one thing you need learn about my son . He doesn't do just friends and he sure the hell don't do relationships . If he hasn't banged you yet then he's just stringing you along until you spread those pretty little leg for him and then you'll never hear from him again ."

"Fucking Christ shut the fuck ! " Jon screamed at the top of his lungs .

"What's the matter jon did I hit a nerve ?"

"You don't know shit about me . Your just a useless fucking crack whore !"

She laughed and looked back at me

"Lacey honey how old are you ?seventeen eighteen ?" She asked while sitting down on the couch and putting her feet up on the coffee table

"I'm sixteen ."

"I see .so Jon you went from banging nineteen year old sluts to sixteen year old sluts is that right?"

Then There was a knock on the door

"come on in mike it's open ." Jon mother hollered

This guy named mike came strutting in like he owned the place . Went to the fridge to get himself a beer sat down next to Jon's mom.

"Who's the girl ?" Mike asked

"Well this is Jon's friend Lacey.

Ain't she a pretty little thing ,"

mike smiled at me and winked .

"How old are you sweetheart ?"

Before I could answer Jon's mom spoke up .

"she's sixteen ."

Mike walked over to me . I cringed when he took a strand of my hair and twirled around his finger .

"you ever need money you come see me baby . I could make a killing of that sweet ass of yours ."

Before I knew it jon pushed mike away from me and pushed me behind him .

"You ever go any where near her I"ll fucking kill you . You understand motherfucker ?"

Mike smirked "yeah man I understand completely you piece of shit . Then he spat at Jon .

"Alright we"re fucking done here . Come on lace ."

Jon grabbed my arm and pulled me out of his apartment . "You alright baby girl ?"

"Mmm hmm ." I nodded

"Fucking bitch ! " I jumped when he punched the wall behind me .

"Hey calm down it's not worth it ."Jon put his head on my shoulder . I ran my hand through his hair .

" one day lace .one fucking day I'm gonna get us outta this place i swear to god ."

"I know baby ..I know ."

After a few minutes Jon calmed Down enough so we headed to the truck .

"Hey you want me to drive ?"

He looked at me like i had two heads

"No . I don't want you to drive my truck . You fucking high?"

"I just figured I'd ask geez ."

I must have sulked because Jon came over and handed me the keys .

"Here drive . Spoiled brat ."

"Yay ! "

Why I was so excited about driving this dirty ran down thing I have no idea but I was so happy.

"So can i ask you something ?" I asked while backing out .

"Shoot ." Jon lit a cigarette and handed it to me then lit another for himself .

"Is there something your not telling me Jon ?"

"Like what babe ?"

"Are you just trying to get in my pants ? I mean is this what all of this is ?"

"Turn here ."

I looked at him confused .

"What ? Why? "

"Lacey just do it!"

I turned on to the dirt road and looked at Jon for further direction on where the hell we were going .

"Stop the truck ."

I stopped the truck he got out . He came around to the driver side door and opened it .

"get out ."

"Are you kicking me out of the truck ?"

He rolled his eyes

"Just trust me ."

I hopped outta the truck Jon took my hand and pulled me to him

"Don't you get it baby ?"

I shook my head not really knowing where this was going .

"I've fucked a lot a girls but they never meant shit to me . I don't even remember any of their names . Then I meet you and your all i think about . Except for wrestling your the only thing I care about . I would fucking kill anyone who hurt you I would protect you from the whole world if I could . Your it for me . I'm sure it's not always gonna be easy but I'm not going anywhere .

I wiped the tear from my cheek and pulled him in closer to hug him .

"You get it now ?"

He asked with a smirk

I nodded "yeah baby I think I get it now .

I hugged him tighter ,

He placed a soft kiss to my lips .

"Okay shit head get in the truck . "

I went to get into the driver seat .

"Hey wrong side . I'm driving now . "

I pouted "but .. But you said i could drive ."

"And you did drive it's my turn now ."

"Fine !" I stomped to the other side and got in .

Jon got In laughing at me "your fucking adorable . You know that?"

"Eh your not so bad yourself,"

He gave me a wink .

"We better get your ass home before your mom puts out missing persons report on you ."


	11. Chapter 11

Lacey was sitting in the middle of her bed room going through a plié of cloths .sami was throwing a party tonight for the Memorial Day weekend .and as usual Lacey couldn't find a damn thing to wear .

"Fuck my life "Lacey grumbled she had a whole closet full of clothing but yet she couldn't find anything . Lacey's mom poked her head in the door to see her daughter sitting in a sea of shirts .jeans ,skirts and shorts .

"Lacey honey did your closet explode ?"

Her mother asked with a chuckle

Lacey shot her mother a filthy look

"I can't find anything to wear ." Lacey whined .

Her mom shook her head thinking she heard wrong "I'm sorry what ?"

"I'm not going ." Lacey announced and threw a plié of cloths Across the room

"Honey you've got more cloths then anyone i know. For god sake it's a party at sami"s not the damn White House ."

"But mom .." Lacey mom put her hand up

"Don't but mom me Lacey Marie James . Throw on a pair of jeans and a shirt and you'll be fine "

"No I won't be fucking fine " Lacey huffed and left the bedroom .

Lacey finally decide on a pair of black jeans a white tank top her jean jacket and her black boots .she left her hair straight and only put on eye liner mascara and lipgloss . Jon always bitched when she wore to much makeup .

Lacey came down stairs to the living room where her mother was

"see I told you that you would be fine ."

Lacey rolled her eyes and muttered a "whatever ,"

"If you ask me you look beautiful ."

a voice from behind her said . She turned around to see one of Jon's buddies standing there

"thanks drake ." She smiled at him

" jon is a lucky mother fucker ."

He smiled back at her giving her a wink .

_"So Jon tells me you've set me up a date for tonight . Should I be worried ?"_

_"NOOO .. Nikki's sister Alison is fucking awsome you'll be thanking me for a month ."_

_"Yeah does she put out ?" _

_Lacey scrunched up her face In disgust "I don't know oh my God drake . Is that all you guys think about ?"_

_He shrugged "not all the time we think of food too."_

_"Your an idiot ." She said while shaking her head ._

_"Yeah but your old man is a bigger idiot ."_

_"Lacey nodded her head in agreement _

_"True ." _

_"So what time we leaving ?" Drake asked _

_"Well Jon's already there .your here I'm here we"re waiting for nicks and Ali ."_

_"Hey bitches did I hear my name ." Nikki called out from the entry way ._

_Lacey spun around to see Ali and Nikki standing there " you bitches are fucking late!" _

_"What you think I just roll outta bed looking this good ?" Nikki asked when she got into the living room ."_

_"Can we go now ," Lacey asked while searching for her keys . "_

_Nikki grabbed Lacey's keys of the end table _

_"Your gonna need these sweet cheeks ."_

_"Give me those " Lacey went to grab her keys ."_

_"Can I drive Ali asked ." _

_Both Lacey and Nikki laughed _

_"NOOO ! " they said in unison . _

_"Why do I bother will you fools ?" Lacey asked _

_Drake wrapped his arms around her waist _

_"Cause you love us ."_

_Lacey rolled her eyes "come on " _

_Lacey's mom stopped her in the hall _

_" be safe honey . If you need a ride home or anything call me ._

_"I will mom ." Lacey hugged her _

_"I love you Lacey bug ." _

_"Love you too mom . " Lacey waved bye and got in the car ._

_Nikki got In the passenger seat Ali and drake got in the back ._

_Nikki turned to them " by the way Ali this is drake Jon's buddy and drake this is my sister Alison but we call her Ali . Talk amongst your selfs . Get to know each other . It's an twenty minute drive . "_

_Well the way Lacey drove it was a ten minute drive , but they got there in on piece . _

_Lacey got outta of the car and scanned the party for Jon . And she found him alright he was sitting next to sami with some skank on his lap. She had her arm around his neck and he had his hand on her bare fucking thigh . To say Lacey was pissed would be the understatement of the year . _

_"What's this shit " she looked over at Nikki _

_Nikki knew that shit was about to go down . _

_"Lace don't do anything stupid . I don't have bail money ." _

_"Fuck that . I'm gonna get my drink on. You coming ?"_

_Nikki walked with lacey to the cooler . Lacey felt a tap on her back while she was digging for anything but beer . She lifted her head when she finally found a mikes hard lemonade . She popped the cover off and turned to the person behind her ._

_"Yeah ?" _

_"What the fuck you couldn't come over and say hi to me ?"_

_"I'm not arguing with you here Jon . Just go back over there to your skank and leave me alone ."_

_Jon got right up in her face "what the fuck is your problem ?" I didn't do shit !"_

_"Okay first don't get in my fucking face .second you didn't do anything ? Hello I get here and what's the first thing I see? some bitch all over you !"_

_"She was just sitting on my lap lace you act like i was fucking her!"_

_"Not doing this here " Lacey stomped her foot ._

_Jon shook his head "what ever lace ."and he walked away still shaking his head . _

_Lacey felt tears burning her eyes "god DAMIT!" _

_She went over and sat next to to drake .Ali and Nikki . Nikki laid her head on Lacey' shoulder _

_"It will be okay lace ." _

_Lacey took a swig of her drink and gave Nikki a sad smile . _

_The night was still young and Lacey knew she would have to talk to Jon sooner it later tonight . She was gonna need another drink first . _


	12. Chapter 12

Lacey watched as Nikki and Sami wrestled on the ground over a bag of m&ms . She might of even let a smile slip once or twice .She also watched as the skank that had been on Jon's lap earlier kept putting her hands all over him . After watching this for about five minutes Lacey had enough of this chick . She decided it was time this bitch learned not to touch other girls boyfriends more importantly she needed to Learn to keep her nasty fucking hands off of Jon .

She started to make her way over to them .she heard Nikki call her from behind but choose to ignore it . When she got over to Jon and this stupid bitch she tapped the girl on the shoulder . Lacey smiled sweetly at her when she turned around .

"You need something sweet heart ?"

The girl asked in a annoying squeaky voice .

"Yeah actually I do . Ya see that right there ? She pointed at Jon ." Thats my fucking boyfriend . So I think it's best you keep your fucking hands off of him

The girl stepped closer to Lacey "oh yeah ? "

"Yeah I would hate to have to beat the piss outta you in front of all these people ."

The girl looked Lacey up and down and laughed in Lacey's face .

"Get the fuck outta here . You beat the piss outta me?"

"Do you think I'm kidding?Lacey asked pushing the girl .

"Lacey yeah I know who you are ." The girl poked Lacey in the chest .

"You want an award or something ? A lot of people know me ."

"Why don't you tell everyone how you sucked joeys dick for drugs ...Lacey ."

Jon raised a eyebrow . silently questioning Lacey if it was true .

Lacey rolled her eyes . "Even Joey would tell you that's bull if you asked him ."

"Alright how about this one ? Has your daddy beat the shit outta you lately?"

Okay so that one struck a nerve . And before anyone knew it lacey swung at this girl . The girl got out of the out of the way just in time for Lacey's fist to connect with Jon's face . Lacey's eyes bugged out of her head ." Oh my fucking god .. Jon I'm so sorry . Are you okay ?"

Jon stood there starring at his pint sized girlfriend who just punched him square in the face .It wasn't a punch you would expect from someone Lacey's size .this was a punch you would expect from a full grown man .

"Jon say something ." Lacey pleaded softly .

Sami came over and checked the side of Jon's face

"oh man your girl just messed you face up ." Sami said laughing

Jon gave sami a warning look .

"I'm just gonna go ... I'm am so sorry ."Lacey said backing away slowly from Jon .

Lacey was half way to her car when someone grabbed her by the waist

"Gotcha ." Jon whispered in her ear and pulled her tightly to him making sure she couldn't get away .

Lacey looked up at his face trying to read it . was he mad at her ? Was he gonna hit her ? Was he gonna scream at her ? These were the questions going through her mind .

"I said I was sorry ." Her voice cracking

Jon nuzzled her neck "you were so made to be my girl .. Ya know?"

She could feel him smirking against her neck " your not mad ?"

"Eh I deserved that one. "

She laughed "you did didn't you?"

"Now kiss it make it Better . "He pointed at the side of his face .

Lacey reached up and placed a soft kiss to his face .

"Better ?"

Jon thought long and hard "nope ."

He cupped her face in his hands and placed butterfly kisses all over her face making her giggle then he placed his mouth on hers . He bit her bottom lip lightly to get her to open up . Once their tongues touched Jon let out a throaty growl . Lacey reached her arms up and wrapped them around his neck and she sighed contently . They broke the kiss to catch their breath .

"Im sorry lace . Sometimes I'm an ass ."

"Sometime ?" She joked

He kissed her once more

"We good ?" Jon asked bitting his lip waiting for a answer

Lacey nodded "we"re good .

But I ever see you with some skank hanging all over you again I'll break your jaw .

got it ?"

"Yeah I got it.

trust me i got it . Jon said while running his hand over the side of his face .

"Good .

now come on let's go get the poor baby a beer ." She pinched his good cheek .

He swatted her hand away "dammit don't pinch my cheek .

Lacey stuck her tongue out at him and ran off .

"That Girl is gonna be the death of me one day ." Jon said to himself before chasing after her .

**A/n **

**Ya know the drill read review ...blah blah blah lol **

**I'm sorry if this sucks I'm still in mourning over the shield :( damn Seth why ! Okay I'm done bye bye **


	13. Chapter 13

The weeks started to fly by and soon enough school was out for the summer .lacey couldn't of been happier summer Break meant lots of days like this day hanging out with the girls at the lake working on their tans .

She was loving the feeling of the warm sun Beating down her . Well until some jerk decide to block her sun .without opening her eyes she spoke to whoever was in her way

"Hey jerk off your blocking my sun move before I put my foot up your butt . "

There was no reply who ever this jerk was wasn't budging .

When she opened her eyes she saw a tall figure standing in front of her .

"Okay your either some pervert gawking at a teenaged girl in bathing suites or your Jon either way it's not polite to block my sun .

The figure squatted in front of her

"is there a option 3 .an all of the above kinda thing . ?"

A great big smile broke upon her face when she heard his voice . She hadn't seen him in three days . He and sami drove to the hwa arena to see Cody about a few things . It would only be 6 more months till Jon turned eighteen which meant he would start wrestling .

"Hey baby ." She Beamed

"Might I ask why my girl is laying half naked on the beach without me ,"

She rolled her eyes "I am not half naked .its a bathing suite dumbass ."

"Either way your not leaving much for the imagination ."

"Well I'm sorry but I need a tan and my boyfriend ditched me for an stinky old wrestling arena ." She stuck her bottom lip out to pout . Jon snickered and leaned over and sucked on her lip .

"I didn't ditch you I asked if you wanted to go . You said you had things to do . Which apparently was coming here and giving strange guys boners and wet dreams of something they'll never get ." He sneered at some poor passer by who looked at Lacey to long .

"Aww baby your so cute when you get all protective and jealous i should really get a sign that says beware of the attack boyfriend . "

Jon rolled is eyes and sat next to Lacey .

"Hey baby you ever hear of sex on the beach ?"

Lacey nodded "yeah it's a drink .. Why ?"

Jon put his mouth to her ear "actually I was thinking of making it a reality .you whimpering and squirming underneath me screaming my name scratching your nails down my back while I fuck you senseless. right here on the beach ." Jon sucked on her ear lobe then made his way down to her neck to bite and suck on the spot that made her weak in the knees .

"Fuck Jon don't do that ! " Lacey breathed out

"Whats the matter baby I making you wet ?" Jon asked Giving her a devious grin .

"You really are a pervert . " Lacey shook her head .

"Nope just horny there's a difference."

Lacey got up dusted the sand off put her shirt and shorts back on slipped into her flip flops . She looked at Jon who was just sitting there watching

"You coming ?" She put her hand out for him to take .

He took her hand and got up "where we going ?"

"Home . I'm hungry and I need a shower ."

Lacey said her good byes to Nikki as

She was being pulled by Jon to her car.

"Babe ?"

Hmmm what ." Jon stopped turned around to look at Lacey

Where's the truck?" She asked while

looking for it

"Sami took it back with him ."

"Oh I thought someone stole it "

Jon laughed at the thought of someone wanting to steal his truck. He got into the drivers side of Lacey's car .flipped open the glove box . She always hid her keys there even after he told her not to .he started the car waiting for Lacey to get in .

"Lace ?"

"Who said you could drive my car ?"

"I did ...now come on "

Lacey put her things in the back and got in . Grumbling a bit about how he's always driving her car but never let her drive his truck .

"I missed ya know baby girl . "

She smiled at him

"I missed you to babe ,"

When they got to Lacey's house her mom us just getting in the car .

"Lace there's food in the fridge . I'm working a double tonight so I'll see you in the morning .

"Kay mom see ya later ,"

Her mom waved at Jon

"Hey Jon .. Watch my baby ."

"You got it ."

Once inside lacey took Jon upstairs to her room and pushed him down on her bed .

He looked up at her

" I thought you were hungry ?"

She shrugged

"Yeah and I thought you were horny ."

She crawled up his body stopping when she was eye to eye with him .

"Figured we'd take care of your problem first ."

She lifted her shirt over her head and threw to the floor .

"Your turn."

She whispered while skimming her hands under his tight shirt . Jon moaned when he felt her hands on his bare chest .

"Don't start something we"re not gonna finish baby ". He warned

"I'm not ."

Once she had gotten his shirt off her hands went to his belt buckle . Jon slapped her hands away .

"Sorry princess but here and now I'm in charge . You don't get to set the pace or the rules that's all mine"

he flipped them over so he was on top . He hovered over her staring into her eyes he needed to know she wanted this as much as he did and wasn't doing this cause she felt she had to .

"You sure about this lace ?"

She bit her bottom lip and nodded

Jon shook his head "I need to hear it come outta that pretty little mouth of yours baby"

She rolled her eyes "yes Jon I'm sure now fuck your girlfriend ."

He smiled down at her " oh I will trust me but first I'm gonna make you beg for it ."

He let his hands Roam all over her body . He couldn't believe this was all his to do whatever he wanted . This was gonna be a work of fuckin art .

"Your fucking perfect ."

"No I'm not ." She whispered

Jon's hand went behind her to untie her bikini top , once he got her out of her top he moved his hand down her body to remove her shorts and her bikini bottom . She was fully exposed to him . He took a minute to fully enjoy the view . "God baby your fucking hot as hell ."

She whimpered when he sucked a nipple into his mouth flicking his tongue over it. Over and over again

He continued his assault onto the other nipple . Slowly he made his way lower on her body . Licking and biting every inch that was exposed .loving the little sounds she was making . She moaned and gripped his hair when he made it in between her legs . He ran his tongue softly over her folds earning him a "mother fucker," . He sucked her clit into his mouth sucking and softly nibbling away . She wrapped her legs tighter around his neck bringing him closer . "Shit , fuck .fuck . Jesus Christ" she screamed when two fingers were inserted into her wet whole . He curved them upward to hit her sweet spot with every thrust he made with them . He felt her starting to tighten around his fingers . Jon crawled back up her body giving her a searing kiss before pulling away long enough to rid himself of his jeans . He positioned him self over her wrapping her legs around his waist . "Tell me what you want baby ." She looked up at him with lust filled eyes . "You." Was the only thing she said before he slowly entered her . "Jesus Christ baby your so fucking tight ." He gave her a minute to adjust to him before starting to move . His pace was slow at first . "God jon your gonna kill me at this rate . I'm not gonna break fuck me like the badass you are . "

He quickened his pace . Lacey meeting every thrust .

" God jon I'm gonna fucking cum ."

He placed his mouth to her ear

"Cum for me baby girl , cum on my cock like my good little slut you are "

Lacey scratched her nails down his back and bit down on his shoulder . She buried her face into the crook of his neck and let out a loud moan as her orgasm was released . He thrust into her one last time, burying his cock deep inside of her as he filled her. He collapsed on top of her . He kissed her forehead and He stroked her bottom lip with his thumb

"I fuckin love you Lacey James ."

She pushed the hair from his face

"I love you Jonathan good .i"m forever yours baby never forget that ,"

Jon rolled off of her and laid beside her . She put her head on his chest and fell into a peaceful sleep .

**A/n yeah yeah I know not the best smut but it's the best I could do . Any who ya know the drill read review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Jon's pov **

I watched as the only person I had ever said I love you to slept peacefully curled up to my side . She looked like a angel when she slept . I couldn't help but wonder where our relationship would be in a year . Would she be able to handle me being on the road ? Or would it get to much for her and we would crumble . Would I be able to be there for her when she needs me ? I needed this to work but how great are our chances ? She's sixteen I'm seventeen . How many guys in the wrestling world actually stay faithful to their girls at home ? Not many thats for sure . What am I gonna do? I can't make her waste her whole life on someone like me . Who's never going to be home and after awhile the road will get the better of me and I'll fuck some trashy ring rat . Nah man I' won't fucking do that to her . I know what I gotta do . And it's gonna fucking kill me .

"Lacey wake up "

"Hmmm ?"

"I need a ride home lace "

"Jon.. What the fuck I was sleeping ?"

Come on Jon you can do this ,

"Get your ass outta bed and bring me to fucking sami"s house ! "

"Jesus Jon wake up on the grumpy side or what ?"

I rolled my eyes

"Just fucking do it .. I ain't got all night !"

"What the fuck is your problem ?"

"Right now you are ."

"Excuse me?"

"Look lace your a sweet girl and you got a Rockin body ..but I got what I wanted now I'm done with you ."

"Well Jon tell you what start fucking walking to sami"s house ! "

"Fine ! See ya around bitch !"

I walked out on the only fucking person I ever cared about . No no no this ain't right I can't do this . I won't survive without her .god damn it what did I just do ?

I was sitting on the stairs of her house when Lacey's mom came home .

"Jon ? Honey is everything alright ?"

I looked up to see the concern in her face .

"I just broke your daughters heart . Because I'm a coward "

She came and sat next to me

"What happened ?"

"I messed up .. I never let anyone in and some how she broke right through my walls .

"You love her and your scared ?"

I nodded

"In a few months I'm gonna be wrestling all the time .she deserves someone who can be there for her . Someone who can take care of her . Not some loser who will most likely break her heart ."

"I see ., and that's not you?"

I shrugged

"What if ..I don't know ."

"Honey life's full of what if"s and I don't knows , you don't worry about those you only concentrate on the what is and what you do know . I'm not sayin that it's gonna be easy but you two are fighters and if you want something bad enough to work ..it will ,"

I nodded my head it made sense ..right?

"Well right now she hates me I said some shit I didn't mean just to hurt her . How do I make that right ?"

" well be honest with her . Explain your actions . Lacey's a very forgiving person . I know trust me . We shouldn't even be on speaking terms but we fixed it look at us now ," she smiled

"Come on I'll even let you sleep upstairs with her until breakfast . "

We walked back into the house Lacey's mom sent me to go sleep in Lacey's room with her . I may never be seen alive again .

I walked into Lacey's room to see that she was still awake . She looked like she had been crying since I left .

"Hey ." I said softly

She turned her back to me .

"Get out !" She growled

"Lace please I gotta explain ."

"Oh i think you've explained enough for one day ."

"Baby please ."

She walked over to me and I felt a sharp slap to my left cheek .

" you walked out ..remember ?"

"Can you please give me ten minutes ..please ?"

"Fine asshole . You've got ten minutes ."

She sat back down on her bed and waited for me to begin . Will she listen or are we done ? Damn I wish I knew right now .

**A/n this ones a shorty but I wanted to do a jon pov so here it is .. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Jon walked over to Lacey and squatted in front of her . He tried to take her hand in his but she pulled away harshly like his touch burned her or something . Jon almost felt sick when he looked into her beautiful green eyes and saw nothing but hate . He knew this look Lacey had given a lot of people that look but never him . He took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves . He realized it was a make or break moment . They would either make it through this or break away form each other . God help him if it broke them . He would rather have someone throw him to a pack of angry pit bulls .he knew he needed her in his life he loved this stubborn ,crazy ,spit fire of a girl .

"Lace look at me baby girl ."

When she refused to look at him he placed two fingers under her chin and gently tilted her head to look at him .

"Baby you gotta know I didn't mean that shit I said . I just fucking panicked for a minute . Your all I got lace I don't have anything else .I love you and even if you throw my ass out right now I'm gonna keep coming back , fuck lace I would happily take any ass kicking then to lose you . Please baby just tell me what you want me to do .i"ll do it . "

Jon placed a kiss to her shoulder . Relieved when she didn't pull away from his touch this time . But she still hadn't said anything and that alone scared the shit outta him . Lacey was known for a lot of things and being quiet wasn't one of them .

Lacey stood from the bed ran a hand through her long brown hair. When she looked at Jon she didn't see her carefree badass jon she saw a scared shitless jon a Jon who she could easily break like he did to her . But she didn't have it in her to say something so mean and harsh to him she didn't have it in her to break his heart like he broke hers . That pissed her off . Why couldn't she throw his ass out ?why couldn't she just tell him that she hated him and wished she"d never met him ?He broke her heart he deserved to feel at least an ounce of pain she felt .

"You said you panicked . Panic about what jon ? That you had a girl that loved you with all her heart .did that make you panic ? Or maybe while the rest of us will never get to live our dreams your actually getting a chance to live yours? Oh poor fucking jon. How hard it must be to be you !"

"Lace .. She cut him off

"No ! I listened to you now it's your turn ! "

Jon gestured for her to continue .

"You panicked . That's gotta be the dumbest excuse I've ever heard in my entire life !...You fucking panicked..how fucking dare you come into my room asking me to let you explain and the only thing you give me is I panicked !"

Lacey turned around quickly and before Jon knew what was happening she let out a god awful scream and punched the mirror in front of her full force making it shatter into pieces . When she looked down at her hand saw it was bleeding pretty badly and there were shards of the mirror stuck in her hand . Not one of her smartest moves but she needed to punch something and the closest thing was the mirror .

Jon rushed over to her . "Jesus Christ lace your bleeding all over the place "

"Let it bleed .i don't care " her voice was so low he had to strain to hear her .

Jon started to pull the shards of glass out of her hand stopping every time she flinched . he didn't know if she needed to go to the hospital for stitches he wasn't even sure he should be the one taking the glass out of her hand but he felt like he had to do something .he couldn't stand there and watch her bleed .Once he got the glass out he took his shirt off and wrapped her hand with it.

"I'm probably gonna have to take you to get stitches lace . It's still bleeding pretty badly . Fuck you could of just punched me . "

"I hated that fucking mirror anyway ."

Jon snorted " yeah whys that?"

"It showed my reflection ."

She said with a small amount of humor behind it . Trying to lighten the mood . Jon didn't find it funny though .he cupped her face in his hands and placed his forehead to hers .

"Your fucking beautiful lace never think your not . And if someone tells you different tell them to come see me . " he placed a kiss on her forehead "I fucking love you Lacey always will"

She smiled a little at him "ya I love your dumbass too ..why i don't know but I do . Should just kick your ass to the curb ya know ?"

"But you won't ?"

She shook her head " nah not today anyway ."

She yawned and stretched when she got up " come on I'm exhausted . I hope you like to cuddle . Cause your gonna cuddle with me until we have to get up in a couple hours ."

Jon stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly . " yeah I'll cuddle with you ..but what about your hand ?"

"We"ll see how it is when we wake up . Plus my moms a nurse she"ll check it and fix me up when she wakes up ..now come on ."

Jon shook his head he couldn't believe that her hand was messed up and she cares about is if he"ll cuddle with her . She was defiantly his girl . Any other girl would be screaming in pain right now but not lace .

She laid down on the bed and patted the space beside her "you better get used to this I'm a cuddlier I like to cuddle and you owe me lots of cuddles ." She smiled widely at him .and snuggled herself in to him placing head and her bad hand on his chest .

"I'm more of a spooner actually "he joked

She popped her head up "really I had you pegged for a forker ."

"That too .. Now go to sleep so I can forget that I'm being cuddled ."

"Such a baby ..tsk tsk tsk ."

She laid her head back down on his chest closed her eyes and started to fall asleep . Jon knew he wouldn't get any sleep he was to worried about her hand so he just laid there running his fingers through her hair and watched her sleep . They weren't one hundred percent okay yet but he knew that they would be soon . After all they were made for each other .shes as crazy as he is .

**A/n okay guys this is the best I could do . I've tried many different ways and this was the only one that worked for me lol .. So if it's boring or you feel that Lacey shouldn't of forgiven jon so easily just remember she is a forgiving person ..will she let jon walk all over her no . But she's in love with the guy and everyone deserves a second chance .. Right :) read , review all that good stuff .. And if you have reviewed or faved or followed ...thanks bunches :) :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Lacey's pov **

After about an hour of cuddling with Jon the pain in my hand was getting worse so I decided to wake my mom up . To say she wasn't happy would be an understatement . She looked at my hand and confirmed i was going to need stitches and probably an x-ray . The perks of having a mother who worked in the emergency room was I didn't have to wait two hours to be seen . They took me out back right away . And started fixing me up . They took the X-ray and didn't find any fractures . They stitched me up prescribed some pain killers and sent me home .

Right now though I had wished they kept me cause my loving mother now that she knew I would live to see another day was standing in the middle of my bedroom ranting .

Really Lacey ? A fucking mirror? Have you lost was left of your fucking mind ?"

"I already told you I'll replace the darn mirror . For god sakes .

Jon was laying on my bed staring at the ceiling . Overly amused over the fact that i was getting bitched at .

My mother looked over at him and pointed

" next time you get the urge to punch something punch him ."

"Hey I told her she could of punched me instead ." He defended himself .

"Not helping Jon ." I said through gritted teeth .

He shrugged and laid back down on the bed .

"And would you look at this carpet ! It looks like someone was murdered in here !"

My mom was now picking up pieces of the mirror of my floor .

"Yes mother I know I bled all over the carpet I will pay to get it cleaned . "

"With what money Lacey ? You don't have a job! "

Before I could respond my cell phone rang off . I looked at caller I.d it was Nikki .

"Hey nicks what's up ?"

"Lacey girl . How much do you loooove me ?"

I rolled my eyes because whenever our conversations started out that way I knew she wanted me to do something I didn't wanna do .

"What do you need nicks ?"

"Could you come and get me ? My car won't start ...please ?"

I didn't have a problem with picking Nikki up .

"Yeah sure I'll need a few minutes but I'll pick you up . Where are you ?"

"Well I'm at joeys "

"Joey d"s "

I whispered into the phone .knowing if my mother or jon found out that I was gonna go there all bets would be off and Nikki would be stranded .

"Yeah umm I needed to see him about something "

I'm other words she either needed to get high or she was his booty call .

I looked over at Jon whop was sitting on the floor with my mom picking up broken mirror . And sighed I really didn't wanna deal with Joey by myself but I also couldn't tell them I was going there . Oh my fucking head . It's always your best friends who put you in positions you don't wanna be in .

"Yeah alright be ready when I get there . I don't want to deal with him ."

"I will and thanks "

"Yeah bye ."

I walked over to the two fools on my floor trying to pick up tiny pieces of glass .

"Mom i will vacuum the floor when I get back .

"Where you going ?" Both my mother and jon asked in unison .

"Nikki's car broke down I gotta pick her up and bring her home ."

"You sure you should be driving Lacey ? Take jon with you have him drive .

"Mom ! It's fine I'm going to pick her up and I'll be right back ."

She went to argue I held my hand up before she could even get started .

I grabbed my keys gave Jon a kiss hugged my mom

"I'll be right back"

She looked so worried I felt bad for lying to her but sometimes ya gotta do what's ya gotta do .

I got in the car took a deep breath and headed out to get Nikki . Bitch is gonna owe me big time .

**Jon's pov**

Lacey's mom looked over at me

"You hungry ?"

I shrugged

"I could eat ."

"Well come on ."

We got into the kitchen she started to go through the fridge looking for something to make . After a few minutes she popped her head out "looks like it gonna be pizza kiddo ..my daughter forgot to mention to me that we ain't got shit ."

I couldn't help but laugh she really was a cool chick .

"So let's talk about my Lacey shall we?"

"Umm sure ."

She sat on the stool next to me

"how much do you know about my baby girls past Jon?

I shrugged " bits and Pieces ."

"Well darling there's a lot about her you don't know . Now I've been told you know about her father becoming an abusive asshole ,right ?

I bit my bottom lip and nodded .

"Has she said anything about Nikki's ex boyfriend ?"

"Not really why ?"

"Hmm how do I put this .two years ago my fourteen year old daughter over dosed on drugs given to her by this boy .Nikki's then boyfriend."

"Joey D ?"

I asked even though I knew the answer

"Yes ."

She got off the stool and walked behind the counter . She went into a drawer and pulled out a police report .

"This was a few months before Lacey turned sixteen"

She started to go through the folder until she found a picture it was of Lacey .

"Lacey was arrested for drugs she testified against Joey in court .two weeks later they found my Lacey in a gutter half dead . She was in icu for three weeks . She turned the photo around to show me . I almost lost my control right there but I kept it together . I could feel my blood boil . I was gonna get this little fucker .

"I need you to promise me Jon you'll protect her from him . Nikki's seeing him again and it's a matter of time before he try's to get to my Lacey .

"I'll tell you the same thing I told lace if anyone try's to hurt her i"ll fucking kill them . I growled

"No honey i don't want you to kill anyone i just wanna make sure she's safe . "

"She's safe ." I assured her

"Thank you ." She smiled

I nodded

Neither of us heard Lacey's car pull into the drive way . Lacey came waking in . Her eyes went wide .

"Why is that folder out ? She asked horrified .

"Lacey sweetie .. He had the right to know .

I went over to Lacey putting my hands on her shoulders "it okay baby .. No one will ever touch you again I promise " I placed a kiss to her temple and pulled her into a hug .

She clung on to me for dear life and that's when I knew he still had a hold on her . He could still put the fear of go In her .

Yeah well joeys gonna learn real quick he fucked with the wrong girl . Paybacks a bitch . Time to call in some favors . Mother fuckers going down one way or another he's going down .


	17. Chapter 17

Lacey couldn't understand why her mom went and dragged her past up . It's not that it wasn't any of Jon's business if he had wanted to know lacey would of told him . What pissed Lacey off was that it was in the past where it should of stayed . All Lacey wanted to do was forget about that dark part of her life when she was doing and selling drugs . She wanted to forget that her best friends boyfriend nearly beat her to death and left her in a gutter to die. Plus jon was already over protective of Lacey and she didn't mind sometimes it was nice to know some one had her back . But it also got annoying at times . He always worried about even the small things . Like the night at the pool hall Lacey could of handled Kevin but Jon took it to a whole new level and punched the poor boy in the face .

"What are you thinking about Lacey bug ?"

Her mom asked snapping Lacey out of her thoughts .

"Why you told Jon about what Joey did that should be left in the past .. Let it go mom .!"

Lacey's mom sat on the sofa across from her .

"No ! I won't let it go Lacey Marie . He tried to kill you ! .. And for Nikki to go back to him after that proves to me that you can't trust her either ! open you damn eyes Lacey these people aren't your friends . I trust jon I know in my heart that he wouldn't do anything to put you in harms way . Unlike your so called friends Nikki and Joey . Dammit Lacey!"

"I fucking told you before mother Nikki didn't know anything about it .don't blame her it's not her fault !"

"That's a fucking lie lace . And you know it your just covering up for nicks .

Jon's voice came from behind Lacey she spun around to face him

"Oh do tell me how the fuck you would know jon ? Were you there huh were you ? Were you one of the guys who held me down while Joey kicked the shit outta me ?

Jon shook his head and wrapped a arm around her Lacey's waist .

"No baby cause unlike those pieces of shit I'm not a woman beater .. I'm a lot of things that's not one of them ."

"She's my friend Jon. We grew up together . She's all I've got ."

The last part bothered jon . All she has ?

"Really lace all you have ? Are you fucking kidding me with this shit ? I'm right here baby and news flash I'm not gonna set you up to get your ass beat .I'm not gonna turn a blind eye and walk away ! "

With that Jon walked off onto the deck slamming the door on his way out .

Lacey looked over at her mom and then back at the door Jon just went out of .she didn't mean it that way . It was a poor choose of words . She just meant that Nikki was the only one whoever stayed by her side when everyone else walked away . And now it seemed Jon and Her mom wanted her to forget all that and cut all ties from Nikki . Just because Nikki was in love with a piece of shit didn't make her a bad person well at least Lacey didn't think so .lacey used to pray that nicks would see what kind of person Joey was but it never happened . Nikki was blind as a bat when it came to Joey she always has been.

Lacey exhaled a breath she had been holding since Jon went out the door .

She looked I've at her mom knowing exactly what she was thinking .

"I didn't mean it that way . It's just me and nicks have been best friends since I was eight ."

"Well sweet heart I'm not the one who you have to explain that to. But before I go up to bed for the night . Do me a favor and think about what i said . I truly believe that Nikki knew what was going to happen . You need you need to once In your life just fucking think...I'm going to bed I love you my sweet Lacey bug ."

"Night mom..love ya too ."

Her mom hugged her and started up the stairs

"Oh and Lacey if Jon's sleeping here tonight he's on the couch . I'm to young to be a grandmother ." She yelled from atop the stairs ."

Lacey shook her head and laughed "yes mother ." She yelled back

Lacey went out onto the deck to see Jon hanging over the railing looking down .a smile crept across Lacey's looked so cute right now .

"Your not gonna jump are ya ?"

Jon looked up at her and just shook his head .

"Thats good I jumped off here once sprained my ankle ."

She waited for a smart comment from Jon but again he said nothing .

Lacey rolled her eye . He could be such a baby sometimes . She walked closer to him .

"Look Jon I didn't mean it the way it sounded okay ? I know you've got my back . It's just me and Nikki have been friends for a long time and to think she had anything to do with what happened to me makes me fucking sick ."

"It wouldn't be the first time a friend stabbed a friend in the back for their boyfriend or girlfriends . Worlds made up with back stabbing assholes . "

"Well great if I can trust her who the fuck can I trust ?"

He smiled at her and pulled her front of him so she was pinned between the railing and himself . He bent his head down to nuzzle her neck .

"Well me ,sami and even dumbass drake ."

"So I'm doomed ?" She joked

Jon bit her neck softly making her melt into him .

"Nope just means your the most protected girl in this whole damn town baby ."

They stayed silent for a few minutes enjoying the calm of the night . Lacey spoke up .

"Do you feel that jon ?"

Jon looked down at her and pushed some hair out of her face .

"Feel what baby ?"

"It's like the calm before the storm . Something's gonna happen I can feel it in my bones ."

Jon took her face in his hands he placed a soft kiss to her lips .

"Something's gonna happen alright . Not to you though . Not a damn thing ever will again to you."

She looked up at him "what did you do or what are you going to do jon ?"

An evil grin spread across his face

"For me to know and for you to find out baby girl . Let's just put it this way i got some friends coming to visit in a couple days . ."

"Jon " Lacey whined

"Lacey " he mocked sticking his tongue out at her .

"Your not gonna start with Joey ..are you ?"

"Like i said for me to know and for you to find out ." He said while pulling her back into the house .

"Oh by the way my mom said if your crashing here tonight your on the couch ..goodnight ." And with that Lacey sprinted up the stairs to her room .

"Fuck ." Jon muttered and plopped himself down on the couch .

**A/ n so not much In this chapter so I guess it would be considered a filler ? Any ways anyone who fave follows or reviews ((hugs )) for you :):):) **

**I'll try to get another chapter up tonight no promises it's crazy around here right now ..birthdays and all that good stuff ya know I swear every one I know was born in June hmmm **


	18. Chapter 18

Lacey was bored outta her skull .here it was the beginning of summer and she had absolutely not a damn thing to do .she should be hanging out with her friends but everyone was either not around or busy . Even jon as he put it had shit to do today . And well Nikki hasn't called her since a few days back when she needed a ride . Her mom was working then after work she and a friend were going out for drinks . Which left Lacey by herself and bored . Never a good combo with Lacey .

She picked up her phone and started going through her contacts to find someone ..anyone to hang with .she looked at one name a dozen times until she finally gave in and sent a text to that one person .

**"Hey nicks haven't heard from you in two days ..you still alive lol" **

She sat her phone down on the bed and waited for a reply .

**"Lacey bug ! :) hey girl yeah I'm still alive .whats up ?"**

**"Bored :( "**

**"Well come on over I got a ice cold corona here with your name on it :p"**

**"You sweet talker you . I knew there was a reason I kept you around 3 "**

**"Yeah yeah now get your butt over here **

Lacey hopped of her bed grabbed her phone and keys and headed over to Nikki's .

Nikki was already outside when Lacey got there . She ran over to Lacey's car giving her a hug once Lacey got out .

"God lace I've missed you ." Nikki said with a frown on her face .

"I've missed you too nicks .so what are we gonna do ?"

Nikki thought for a minute "hmm drink the twelve pack I got last night from Joey and then after that who knows . Maybe get into some trouble or some shit ."

Lacey laughed god she missed this girl .

"How's everything going lace ? You and Jon still doing good?"

"Yeah everything's good ."

Nikki smiled her bright angelic smile .

"So did you fuck him ?"

"Oh my god Nikki !"

Lacey hid her face in her hands to hide the fact she was blushing .

"You did ! You slut "

"Your one for talking "

"So was it any good ?"

"Nikki !"

Lacey lit a cigarette and opened her beer

"God I missed this ." Lacey said while taking a swig .

"Good shit right ?"

"Mexican piss in a bottle is what Jon and drake call it ."

"Ha what do they know ?"

A few hours and a twelve pack later Lacey figured it was time to go home and sleep off some of the her mother got home . Her mother wasn't naive she knew Lacey was underage and drinking but as long as no one got hurt and it wasn't a constant thing she didn't harp on Lacey to much about it .but if she saw Lacey was completely wasted shit would hit the fan .

"Alright so I'm gonna head out I'll see you later ."

Nikki was about to say something when a black honda civic sped up the drive way .lacey knew who was driving that car and her blood ran cold she also felt like she was going to be sick . For almost a year she had managed to stay away from Joey .and now it was all going to change .

He jumped out of his car and bellowed for Nikki . And started up the steps to where lacey and Nikki were .

"Hey girls ,"

Nikki could see how scared Lacey was she placed her hand on Lacey's and smiled trying to reassure Lacey everything was alright . "It's okay lace ." She whispered

Joey came and sat next to Nikki .he smiled at Lacey .she did not return the smile .she honestly wanted to scratch his face off when he had smiled at her.

"Lacey you look good .hows life treating ya ?"

Lacey gave him the filthiest look she could muster .

"I'm great now that I'm outta that gutter you left me in thanks ."

Nikki placed her hands on her face and mumbled to herself .

"Aw lace don't be like that , that's all water under the bridge . Didn't nicks tell ya I'm a changed man?"

"Well that's great I'm happy for you but I gotta go ..I'll see you later nicks .."

Joey grabbed Lacey's wrist

"what's the rush ? I thought we all could have a couple drinks I brought more corona ..come on Lacey just like the old days ."

"I've been drinking all day I'm good thanks anyway ." She pulled her wrist from his grip and headed to her car .

Lacey drove home as fast as she could once she got there she ran upstairs and locked herself in her room . Her whole body was shaking now and she couldn't stop crying . She had gone so long without a break down and here she was on her bed a sobbing shaking mess . That asshole did this to her he made her this way . His very voice brought back the memories of that night .

She was laying curled up in a ball on her bed patting her cat tigger when there was a soft knock on her door .

"Lacey honey I'm home .whys your door locked ?"

Lacey crawled off her bed and opened her door .

"I just freaked out is all ."

"About what sweetie ?" Her mom asked while brushing the hair out of her face .

Lacey walked back to her bed and plopped down she ran a shaky hand through her hair and looked up at her mom

"I went to Nikki's today ."

"Okay did something happen ? "

"Well everything was fine and then ..."

"What ? " her mother asked sitting down next to her .

Lacey bit her lip " Joey showed up ."

Lacey's mom shot up off the bed

What did he say? ..did he put his hands on you ?

"No he didn't ..well he grabbed my wrist but nothing to scare me or anything ."

"Did he threaten you ?"

"No mom he didn't he was almost I don't know nice to me ." Lacey scrunched her face up .

Lacey's mom shook her head

"oh my god ..I knew i should of made you stay away from Nikki's . And tomorrow I'm going down to the court house and putting an restraining order on him . I should of never of let the last one expire ."

"Mom it's over okay . "

"Obviously it's not over Lacey if your up in here locked up tighter then Fort Knox ."

"God mom ! I just freaked for a minute .I'm sorry I ever said anything ."

They both jumped when Lacey's phone went of . She looked at and she smiled

" it's jon ."

Her mom nodded "I'll be down stairs if you need anything."

Lacey took a deep breath to collect her self she didn't want jon to know she had seen joey today and she sure the hell didn't want him to know she freaked out .

"Hey." She said softly still trying to get her shit together .

"Hey baby ."

"I was Starting to think you forgot my number ." She joked

"Nope just busy ."

"Oh doing what ?

"I had some shit to do today ."

"Oh I'm glad we cleared that up ."

Again she was just joking . But he Suddenly got an attitude towards her .

" well i didn't know I had to explain my whole fucking day to you ! "

Lacey looked at her phone . What the fuck ? This was the last thing she needed right now after the day she had . Her nerves were still frazzled from earlier and she thought talking to him would calm her nerves . If she had known he was gonna be like this she wouldn't of even answered.

"Okay well obviously your in a mood so why don't I just call you tomorrow or something ."

She hung up the phone and threw in on the bed .

* * *

"Hey man was that lace ?" Sami asked while handing Jon the joint .

"You mean my loving girlfriend who just hung up on me ? Yeah that was her . "

Sami chuckled " that's my girl take no shit from anyone even your sorry ass ."

Jon took a hit and handed it back to sami .

"What the fucks that mean ? "

"Man I heard how you talked to her on the phone you practically bit her fucking head of . You'll be lucky if you ever get laid again."

"She'll get over it ." Jon grumbled

"Your so pissy tonight what's up your ass man ?

Before Jon could answer mike came through the door .

"He sat next to jon

"billy and chase will be here tomorrow we"ll handle that punk ass kid tomorrow night ."

Jon took a swig of his beer and nodded .

"Man I did some digging into this shit . It's messy real fucking messy ."

Jon looked at mike

"what do you mean messy ?"

"Well according to my sources it all started over a year ago . This kid Joey was being watched by the cops so he set your girl up to get busted . Once she got busted she ratted out Joey . And well you know the rest . And my sources told me something else . "

Jon looked at him to continue ."yeah "

"His girl told the cops that Lacey was gonna get jumped that night . But they didn't believe her cause she was high as a kite ."

" your fucking telling they knew it was gonna happen and no one did shit about it until after .?"

"Shit man they didn't even do anything after either . She swore up and down he and his buddies were the ones who jumped her . But his lawyers got the case thrown out cause there were drugs in her system that night . And he had witnesses that told the police he was out of town that night . "

"So he got away with it ?" Sami asked

"Yep " mike nodded

"Mother fucker !" Jon yelled and threw the beer bottle he was holding across the room .

Sami ran a hand over his face

"Jesus Christ ."

Mike patted Jon's shoulder ." Don't worry man This kid is going down tomorrow night . Oh and billy wants lace there ."

Jon looked confused "what why ?"

"I don't know man . Just make sure she's there . "

" yeah alright she'll be there ."

"Alright man we"ll meet up at Sami"s around eight ."

Jon nodded and mike left the house .sami looked over at Jon

"You alright man?"

"I need a fucking drink .

And I need to call my fucking girl "

"Yeah alright I'm going to bed . It's gonna be a Long ass day tomorrow ."

Sami got of the couch and headed to his room .

"Hey Jon ."

Jon turned Around

"Yeah man?"

"Pay backs a bitch ya know ."

"Better fucking believe it ."

A/n okie dokie kids y'all know the drill read review all that good stuff

also if any of you are following my girl Moxleys bitch on tumblr give her a shout out her daddy's has been in the hospital since Monday and he's going for surgery tomorrow Morning :( maybe send her some ambrose her way okay I'm outtie bye :)


	19. Chapter 19

Lacey's mom was in the kitchen when she heard someone knocking at the door .she dragged herself to the door . she looked out the window to see it was Jon standing at her doorstep .she opened the door Jon flashed her a smile .

"morning." he rasped out

the boy looked like he had been hit head on by a freight train.

she cocked an eyebrow at him .

"rough night Jon? "

"you have no fucking idea . i feel like night of the living dead ."

laceys mom motioned him to follow her into the kitchen .he sat down at the counter while laceys mom grabbed two cups out of the cabinet .

"so where you last night while my fucking daughter was having a breakdown?"

she asked and slammed the cabinet close .

"i was at sami's last night . what do you mean lace had a breakdown ?"

Lacey's mom went into the fridge to grab the milk for coffee.

" i came home last night to find her locked up in her room. apparently lacey had spent the day with nikki and while she was there joey showed up .'

Jon placed his face in his hands .

"dammit i fucked up , i was in a pissy mood last night i bit her head off she kinda hung up on me.'

"yeah well according to Lacey he didn't threaten her or anything he was nice to her even ."

"so how is she now ?"

"still sleeping .you can go wake her if you want . no extra charge if she bites your head off . lacey is the grumpiest person in the morning i've ever seen.'

Jon finished his coffee and headed up stairs to Lacey's room . when he got there he poked his head in the room to see that she was still sleeping .he couldn't help but laugh she looked so face buried in the pillows and her arm was wrapped around tigger holding onto him for dear life . jon walked over to the bed and poked her shoulder . she made a little noise but didn't budge . he tried a few more times and even kicked the foot of the bed . each time she would make a little noise that sounded like a growl but didn't move . he finally crawled up onto the bed .

" Lacey wake up ." he whispered into her ear and bit the lobe .

"mmm hmm .."

"Lacey come on get up ."

"yep"

Jon nuzzled her her neck and started to suck on the spot on her neck that he knew always got to her .

Lacey popped open one eye to look at Jon . "i'm sleeping go away asshole."

"asshole?" he bite down on her neck making her squeal.

"yes you asshole .now get the hell off me before before i kick you in the nuts ." she laughed

he lifted his head to look at her and pouted "i'm not an asshole .'

Lacey rolled her eyes "could of fooled me ."

she put her her hands on his chest to push him off of her but he grabbed her hands and pinned them to her sides .

"what i don't get a kiss ? that's fucked up .'

"you really think you deserve a kiss the way you spoke to me last night ? cause i really don't think you do .'

"kiss me and I'll make it all better i promise ."

Lacey knew she wasn't gonna win . so she gave in and placed a small peck to his lips .

Jon raised an eyebrow at her

"what the fuck was that ?"

"it was your kiss now get the fuck off me . i gotta pee."

Jon shook his head and placed his lips on hers . slipping his tongue into her mouth when she went to protest. his hand slid up her thigh into her shorts she wore as pj's she let out a whimper when she felt his hand and grab her ass . she tried to pull his hand out of her shorts but instead he slid his hand to the front and slid his finger into her hole . she let out moan and started to grind against his hand. after a few minutes she felt herself cumming she slammed her eyes close . jon placed his forehead to hers .

"eyes on me baby girl . " he whispered

she opened her green eyes to meet his blue ones .seconds later her orgasam hit . her eyes rolled back she clawed at jon's shoulder jon kissed her again to muffle her moans .she smiled against his lips before pulling away .

"you're still an asshole." she said while still trying to catch her breath .

he kissed her nose and smiled " i told ya i'd make it all better if you kissed me ."

she shook her head and got out of bed to head into the bathroom . when she came out jon was sitting on the edge of her bed with a frown on his face patting the poor cat that had been witnesses to the activities that conspired a few minutes ago .

"whats the matter you ?"

she asked while going through her drawer looking for a shirt to wear .

"just thinking."

"about what babe ?

"you" he answered while still petting the cat .

"well shit thats not a good look to have when thinking about me .what did i do now ?'

"i should've been here last night not at sami's getting wasted .'

lacey walked over to jon and kneeled down in front of him .

" baby i swear nothing bad happened last night between me and joey . did i freak out and come home and have a mini nervous breakdown yeah but thats my shit i've gotta deal with it . im a big girl jon i can handle shit on my own sometimes .you can't be here all day every day trying to protect me from the world . it was just a matter of time before me and joey crossed paths .its over and done . okay ?

" I dont want you near him ."

"and if i can help it i wont be around him .last night was just one of those things that were out of my control . and plus he was nice to me even said he wanted last night to be like the old days ."

"like the old days ?' he asked with a disgusted look on his face

"before shit went bad." Lacey answered

"fuck that shit . i even see him looking in your direction i'll fuck him up . im not kidding lace i don't want you near him and if i find out you're hanging out with him ...well it won't be pretty ."

"your so fucking cute ." Lacey said while shaking her head .

they spent the rest of the day hanging out on the couch watching tv or harassing Lacey's mom .Jon looked at his phone to check the time it was going on seven and they had to be at sami's for eight . he looked down at lacey to see she had fallen asleep on his chest . he woke her up for the second time today .she wasn't happy but she got off the couch and stretched .

"so where we going ?' she asked while they walked to jons truck

"i told sami we would meet up with him at eight to hang out ."

okay so he lied a little but really what was he gonna say we gotta be at sami's for the beat down of joey . he didn't really think she would go for that .

they drove to sami's in silence . Lacey was staring out the window and jon was in his own little world . lacey noticed that jon looked nervous for some reason he kept biting at his thumb .

"you sure your okay baby ." Lacey asked breaking the silence.

jon looked over at her and caressed her cheek "yeah I'm good ..why ?"

"i dont know you seem nervous or something . Lacey shrugged

jon shook his head "nope"

"okay just checking ." she gave him a smile and went back to looking out the window .

when they got to sami 's lacey noticed there were two other cars there she looked at jon .

"something going on i don't know about?

Jon got out of the truck " you'll see . come on ."

Lacey got out of the truck and followed jon into sami's house .once she and jon got into the house they stopped in the living room . a guy lacey had never seen before walked over to them he whispered something to jon and jon gave him a fist bump . then the guy walked over to lacey he put his hand out for her to shake .

"you must be Lacey .i'm mike .'

Lacey shook his hand and smiled at him

'hey mike ."

he looked back at Jon "everyone's down stairs in the basement ."

"alright man .uh give a minute ."

mike nodded and headed down stairs . Jon turned around and faced Lacey he cupped her face in his hands .

"whatever happens here tonight stays here . and remember this is for you to get whatever you wanna call it closer or revenge or both ."

he was scaring the shit out of her . "what the hell are you talking about Jon?

he placed a kiss to her forehead and her nose before placing his mouth to hers .

"i love you baby girl .'

he grabbed her hand and lead her down stairs

"Jon what the fucks going on ? "

Jon didn't answer her he just kept heading towards the basement . when they got down there she saw there were three guys standing around something.

when she finally got a look at what they were standing around her stomach sank to her toes she couldn't even believe what she was seeing right now .

" holy shit ."

**a/n **

**yep yep im making yall wait till tomorrow for this ..im sorry but i didn't wanna make it to long . forgive me ? i'll try to make it worth the wait :) dont forget to read review fav /follow and i shall see you tomorrow :) ttfn 3 **


	20. Chapter 20

**Lacey's pov**

I think for the first few minutes I was in shock . I stood there next to Jon as I witnessed the extremely brutal beating of Joey . The three boys standing around him took turns punching and kicking Joey laughing when he begged them to stop . Sami grabbed a baseball bat and cracked it over joeys back as hard as he could . Making Joey scream in agony whimpering and begging for any one to help him . Suddenly he turned his head in my direction and he looked at me .he was so helpless so beaten so broken .it was satisfying to see him like this but at the same time sickening . I couldn't help but feel bad for him I felt as I should help him but I knew I couldn't .

"Lacey help me please . Make them stop please .

I had to strain to hear him but when I did it broke my heart . Jon made his way over to Joey and picked him up by his hair .

"You fucking piece of shit . You don't fucking talk to her .you understand me ?"

Joey let out a groan and nodded the best he could with Jon still holding him by his hair .

Jon let him go Joey fell to the floor with a loud thump .

Jon came and stood by me again . He lit a cigarette took few drags from it and looked over at mike .

"Stand that piece of shit up "

Mike nodded and walked over to Joey picking him up by one arm . Joey had no fight left in him he was limp .Mike and some other guy held Joey up while Jon took another drag of his cigarette he put a evil smile on his face and walked over to Joey..he took his cigarette and put the cigarette to the side of joeys neck . Joey let out a god awful scream it was blood curdling it made my skin crawl . I had to turn away . The guys thought it was funny though they were all laughing and. Mocking Joey .I couldn't take anymore of this . Joey had enough I needed to stop this .

"Jon !"

He looked over with a smug look on his face .

"Yeah baby ?"

"This ends now . Get Joey the fuck outta here."

"Oh come on lace we just started having fun ."

Sami said while poking Joey with the baseball bat .

"Sami ..enough is a enough already ."

""Fine ."

Sami motioned for the other two to help him pick joeys limp body off the floor .

I went outside to get air . I was searching my purse for my smokes when I heard someone come up behind me . I thought it was Jon but it was one of the other guys .

"Need a smoke sweetheart ?"

"Actually I have some just can't find anything in this damn purse ." I said while going through my purse .

"Here ." He handed me a cigarette ."

"Thanks ." I smiled at him and took the cigarette .

"I'm billy by the way ."

"I'm Lacey ..but you already know that huh ?

"Yeah I knew who you were before ."

"How ?" I raises an eyebrow at him .

"My baby sister used to hang out with you and Nikki all the time . Before she moved to Cali "

"Oh .. Who's your sister ?"

"Casey ."

"Oh right I remember Casey . How is she ?"

"Good .shes actually moving back this way soon ."

I took a drag of my cigarette "so how did you get involved in this ... Mess ?"

He shrugged " I heard what happened to you a while ago . I wanted to help then but didn't wanna step on anyone's toes . Then sami brought it up and I figured it was time for Joey to pay for his sins ."

"You don't think what went down tonight wasn't to ..harsh ?"

He shook his head " to be honest no . I think he deserved a lot worse ."

"So what happens to him now ?"

"Me and my boys take him back to Cincinnati with us and drop him off in a gutter . Like he did you . "

"I should probably call Nikki and let her know to start looking for him."

"Why ? Did she do anything to help you when he left you in a gutter ?"

"Well no but she didn't know about it until afterwards ."

Billy took a step closer to me and looked me dead in the eyes .

"She knew Lacey .she even went to the cops and told them you were gonna get jumped that night ."

"you know this how?"

"Mike did some digging. "

"That stupid bitch !"

Billy laughed " it's over now Lacey . This is your closure your payback . Now you move on from this . Knowing who you can and who you can't trust . Your friend Nikki is on the can't list by the way ."

I nodded I really didn't know what to say . I mean I just watched Joey get his ass kicked and I learned that Nikki knew what was going to happen to me and yet let me walk into that trap .

"Alright sweet heart I gotta get going I'll see you around . If you need anything Jon knows my number ."

"Okay thanks ."

He walked away leaving me to my thoughts. I wanna be pissed at Nikki but yet if the tables were turned would i done anything different ? She chose her boyfriend over her friend . If it had been jon and he was going after Nikki would I turn

My back on him to save her or would I stay loyal to him and let Nikki get her ass beat .

Damn it I hate over thinking things .

Jon came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist I leaned into him . He kissed my head .

"We good ?"

"Mmmm hmm ." I closed my eyes enjoying the safe feeling I had whenever jon was with me .

"Billy said he told you about Nikki .you alright ?"

"Yeah I've just gotta figure out what I'm gonna do with that info ."

Jon looked down at me "what do you mean?"

" she chose Her boyfriend that she loves more then life it's self over her best friend . I can't say I wouldn't do the same. I cant say I wouldn't choose you over her ."

Jon pulled me to him tighter " I would never make you choose . Plus I think you would do something to keep her safe you wouldn't just turn the other way ."

"I just don't know if what she did was as bad as it seems is all."

"She could of told you not to go that night she could of done a lot of things different .but she choose not to ."

"She told the cops ." I pointed out

"Yeah but she told the cops while she was high as a kite. Instead of going them first she went and got high then she told them by then it was probably to late anyway."

I felt like I needed to Change the subject my head was spinning I couldn't think straight.

"So are you taking me home or am I sweet talking my mom into letting me crash here tonight .?"

"Sami already said if your crashing here you can have his bed ."

"Aww he's such a sweetie ."

"Jon rolled his eyes "yeah yeah yeah .. Just call your fucking mother so I can go to bed"

I had to promise my mom that me and Jon weren't going to be sleeping in the Same bed to get her to agree to me sleeping at Sami"s but she finally agreed .

Jon and I where gonna wait up for sami to come back home but we both ended up falling asleep on the couch waiting for him . When he did get home he tried to wake me up I growled at him needless to say he left me on the couch with Jon .

That's where I wanted to be anyway . Curled up to jon . What my mom doesn't know what hurt her .

**A/n so what's ya think should Lacey forgive Nikki or should she cut all ties with her and just stick with Jon and Sami for now :) don't forget to review to let me know . The fate of Lacey and Nikki's friendship lies in your hands **


	21. Chapter 21

Lacey and sami were sitting outside sitting on his steps just watching the traffic go by .

"I just don't get it . Sami said while looking over at jon messing with his truck .

"Don't get what sami ? Lacey asked with a confused look on her face.

"You and jon . I just don't get it "

"Well what confuses you exactly ?"

"Well it's just that Jon could have any girl in this town he wants with a snap of a finger . And yet he's with you ."

"Geee thanks sami I love you too ."

Lacey was about to get up when sami stopped her

"No no no .. That didn't come out right . I just mean Jon's never been the type of guy to stick with one girl . Then you come around and boom he doesn't want any other girls just you . You see what I'm saying lace ?

"Yeah sami I get ." Lacey smiled at sami and winked .

"Mother fucking piece of shit !"

Jon yelled kicking the front tire of the truck .

Lacey looked over at sami and laughed

"Guess I'm calling my mom for a ride . "

Jon came over and sat on the step in front of Lacey

"I'm gonna take that truck and push it off a fucking cliff "

Lacey took her legs and wrapped them around Jon .

"Your too cute . You know that ?"

Jon leaned into her and looked up at her

"Your pretty cute yourself."

Lacey flipped her hair over her shoulder

"Yeah I know ."

Sami shook his head "you both are fucking annoying ."

Lacey wrapped her arms around Sami"s neck and placed kisses all over his face .

"Aww your cute too sami ."

Sami wiped his face "why do I put up with the two of you ?"

Lacey placed her head on Sami"s shoulder

"Cause you love us ." She smiled widely at him .

Jon pulled Lacey down to his level

"Stop flirting with sami ."

Lacey was about to say she wasn't but before she could Jon placed his mouth on hers and kissed her . Lacey smiled into

The kiss before pushing Jon off her .

"Behave yourself Jonathan ."

Jon got off the steps and pulled her up onto her feet .he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms tightly Around her . He dipped his head and bit down on her neck making her squeal. He brought his mouth up to her ear and whispered

"You love it when I'm bad and ya know it."

Lacey almost died right there when he started sucking on the spot on her neck that made her world spin and then sucked on her ear . But quickly got herself together and elbowed Jon in the stomach .

"Knock it off jon ..I'm serious . "Her voice cracking when he started sucking on her neck again .

Sami just sat there watching his two friends make out .

"Dude get a fucking room ."

Jon looked up at sami and shrugged " I'll just use yours ."

Jon tried to pull Lacey into the house with him but Lacey grabbed onto sami .

"Nope not happening .Not today baby .nope nope nope ."

Jon pouted " your such a bitch ."

Lacey gasped at his words and punched his shoulder . "Jon !"

He pulled her back to him and smiled "but your my bitch ."

Lacey rolled her eyes .

" I'm your bitch huh? And here I thought you were my bitch . "

Jon shook his head "nope I"ll be anything you want but I ain't no bitch ."

Lacey's phone went off she looked and saw it was her mom .

"Hey mom ."

"Well at least I know your still alive . Nikki's been here three times today looking for you . She's really upset .joey was jumped last night he's in the hospital ."

A great big grin spread across her face .she had to bite her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing .

"Wow Joey finally got his huh ? "

Lacey's mom laughed "yeah it was really hard for me not to smile when she told me ."

"Well I would love to say I feel sorry for him

But ya know what they say karma is a bitch ."

"Anyway when are you coming home?"

"Actually I was gonna call you .I'm gonna need a ride .you think you could come and get me?"

"Oh sure . In about an hour?"

"Yeah that works . See ya then ."

Lacey hung up and looked at Jon .

"She'll be here in an hour ."

A devious grin spread across Jon's face .

"An hour huh ? Well if we skip foreplay I might be able to work with that ."

"Your so fucking bad ." Lacey laughed

Jon picked Lacey up and started carrying her into sami"s room . Lacey wrapped her arms around Jon's neck and her legs around is waist . Once in sami"s room Jon pinned Lacey against the wall . And pressed his forehead to hers . And kissed her nose

"I always get what I want and right now I wanna fuck you brains out ."

Lacey laughed "your such a romantic Jon ."

Jon shrugged and started kissing down Lacey's neck .lacey closed her eyes when she felt Jon rubbing her through her shorts .

"Come on baby ya know ya want it."

Jon whispered while looking into her eyes . He knew she was slowly giving in he was gonna win .

Lacey leaned her head against the wall . She was lost in Jon's touch and the feeling of his mouth attacking her neck with his mouth . She was a done for .

Jon slid his hand into Lacey's shorts to get. Better access of what he wanted most . Smiling against her neck when he heard her start to whimper .

He lifted his head up from her neck to look at her .

"You say something baby ?"

Lacey shook her head .

Jon applied pressure to her clit with his thumb while two other finger entered her.

"Fuck baby your wet for me ."

Lacey let out another whimper and placed her head on Jon's shoulder .

"Just fuck me already asshole ."

Lacey couldn't take his teasing anymore she needed him buried deep inside her .

Jon smiled at her words before tossing onto the bed .

"Your wish is my command ."

Forty five minutes later Lacey and Jon came out of sami"s room .sami was sitting on his couch .

"Dude I can't believe you just fucked your girlfriend in my bed ."

Jon lit a cigarette while looking all to pleased with himself .

"Look on the bright side man at least your beds getting some action ."

"I'm gonna go burn my sheets now excuse me ."

"Oh come on man don't be like that."

Jon laughed

Sami shot him a look and walked into his bedroom .

Lacey just looked at Jon while trying to fix her hair .

"I love you dearly Jon but Your a fucking pig sometimes ."

"That's not what you were saying ten minutes ago baby ."

"Oh my god !"

"Yeah I think you screamed that a few times ."

Lacey's face went beet red

"I'm going outside to wait for my mom . You coming ?"

Before Jon could say anything Lacey stopped him .

"C.o.m.i.n.g jon not c.u.m.i.n.g before you come out with a wise ass comment ."

Jon put his hands up in defense

"I wasn't gonna say anything . Your the one with the dirty mind ."

Lacey sighed and grabbed her things .

About fifteen minutes later Lacey's mom showed up . Before Lacey got in the car Jon stopped her .

"Call me when you get home . Love ya baby girl."

Lacey gave him a kiss

"Love ya to and tell sami I said bye ."

Lacey got in the car when she looked at her mom she had a goofy grin on her face .

What ?" Lacey asked

"You two are so cute . "

"Oh for fuck sake mom ." Lacey face palmed herself .

Lacey's mom laughed at her daughters embarrassment. There was nothing better then embarrassing lacey .

**A/n okay so this chapter was mostly lace ,Jon and sami just hanging out . So next chapter will be Lacey finally confronting Nikki about the night she was jumped . And will Joey say anything about Lacey being involved with his attack or will he keep his mouth shut . Anywho don't o forget to review :) **


	22. Chapter 22

Lacey sat on the deck texting Jon when her mom came out . She sat next to Lacey just looking at her . Lacey started to feel uncomfortable under her mom"s gaze .

"What ?" Lacey asked

Her mom scooted closer to Lacey .

"Why do I have a feeling that Jon had something to do with joeys attack ?"

Lacey shrugged

"I don't know ."

"Did he ?"

"Not as I know of ."

"Your lying . I can see it in your face . You always twitch your nose when your lying ."

Lacey sighed "mom don't worry about it ."

"Were you there when it happened ?"

"Yes ." Lacey answered plainly

"I knew it .. I knew he had something to do with it ."

"Just drop it okay ?"

"What are you gonna do if this comes back to bite you in the ass Lacey ?"

"It won't ."

"I hope not lace ."

Lacey's mom went to get up when Nikki drove up the driveway .

"You want me to stay out here ?"

"No I can handle this ." Lacey shook her head

Nikki bounded up the stairs ."hey I've been looking for you ."

"Yeah ?"

"Joey got attacked and dumped in a gutter in Cincinnati ."

Lacey lit a cigarette "that sucks ."

"That all you have to say ?"

Lacey looked at her confused

"What do you want me to say ?"

"I know you were there .joey told me you watched the whole thing .even when Jon took a lit cigarette to his neck ."

"Well i could tell you he's lying but I won't nicks . We both know he had it coming to him ."

"You fucking little two faced whore ! Your supposed to be my best friend !"

Lacey stood up and got into Nikki's face .

Best friends ? Are you fucking kidding me ? You wanna talk about two faced whores let's talk about the fact you knew Joey was going to have me jumped and you let him . You could of given me a heads up but noooooo you went off got high then decided to tell the cops by then it was to fucking late ! You stupid bitch you think I'm gonna feel bad for you and that piece of shit boyfriend of yours ? He had it coming to him he got what he fucking deserved !" Now get your skanky ass off my fucking deck before I shove my fist down you throat !"

Nikki laughed at Lacey

"You have no idea what you've done Lacey . I was the only friend you had . Without me your all alone . You think Jon's gonna stick around much longer ? Once he sees the real you when you show your true colors he"ll leave you so fast your head will spin . "

"Get the fuck outta her Nichole." Lacey growled

Nikki backed away from Lacey then turned to leave ..

"Mark my words lace Jon only see"s you as a piece of ass he won't be around much longer !"

With that Nikki left .lacey sat back down and placed her head in her hands.

" you alright ?"

Lacey looked up and saw her mom standing in front of her .

"Yeah my heads fucking pounding though ,"

"Well why don't you go upstairs and lay down for a bit .i"ll wake you when dinner"s ready . "

"Nah I think I'll go for a drive clear my head and get some air . I'll be back in a hour ."

Lacey's mom gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek .

"Be careful I love you ."

"I will and love ya too . I'll be back soon ."

Once in her car she placed her head on the steering wheel . She looked up at the house before starting the car.

"I'm so sorry mom .please forgive me for what I'm about to do "

She wiped the tear from her cheek and pulled out of the drive way . Headed down a road she had sworn to herself and her mom she would never go again .

Twenty minutes later she pulled up in front of a little grey house . The front yard was littered with empty beer bottles and other garbage .lacey had to step over what looked Like a used condom .

"Okay that's fuckin gross ." She said to herself

Lacey made it to the door and knocked lightly . A grubby looking man maybe in his thirties he wasn't very much taller then her he was wearing a shirt that looked like it hadn't been washed in years . His hair was long and greasy but pulled back into a pony tail . When he smiled she could see he was missing a few teeth . But Lacey smiled back at him anyway .

"What can i do for ya beautiful ?"

Lacey flashed a twenty at him . His smile grew bigger

"Come on in sweetheart ."

She walked in she saw another man sitting on the couch . She knew him very well he was the one of the biggest cocaine dealers around the area .

"Hey matty " Lacey said softly her nerves getting the better of her .

He stood from the couch and walked towards her . Lacey took a step back when he got to close .

"Well well well what do we have here ?

"She's here to buy man ." The other man said from behind her .

"Is that right sweet heart ? Your here to buy ?"

Lacey nodded . For the life of her She couldn't get her mouth to work .

"Lacey James ..my god it's been a while ."

Lacey rolled her eyes " look I came to buy not to shoot the shit .you selling or what?"

"How much you looking to buy darlin ?"

"Teener ." Lacey flashed the money Again .

The guy matty took the money from her hand and walked into the other room .!when he came back out he placed a Baggie in Lacey's hand .

"It was a pleasure doing business with ya ."matty said with a smile.

Lacey turned to leave when the other man stopped her .

" Have a nice day sweetheart ."

Lacey opened the door and left .she was never so happy to leaving a place in her whole life . She stuffed the Baggie in her front pocket and got in the car to head home .she flipped the visor down and looked in the mirror ."You've gotta be the dumbest bitch I know ." With that she put the visor back up and drove home .

When she got home she noticed Jon's truck in the driveway she got out of her car and walked up to the deck . Her mom,Jon and sami all turned and stared at her when she got there .

"What ?" She asked

Jon crossed his arms over his chest and frowned " where the fuck have you been?"

"Well shit how do I answer this one ? "She thought to herself .

She sat down in one of the chairs what was she gonna tell them ? Damn it she thought this part of her life was over . She thought she was done lying to the people in her life . But yet here she is again .it was gonna be a long night .

**A/n **

**Well Lacey is finally done with Nikki .but Lacey thinks she needs drugs to dull the pain of losing her best friend .poor Lacey smh ..hopefully she comes to her senses and doesn't do the drugs . I have a feeling the boys with rip her a new one if they find out what she's up to . And if your wondering when lace bought the coke she bought a Teener which is 1.75 grams I had to look it up since I've never bought cocaine before . Okay so yeah that's it so I'm outtie enjoy your day and remember read review all that good stuff :) **


	23. Chapter 23

Lacey ran a hand through her hair before answering his question . She took a deep breath . And looked at Jon .

"I took a ride to clear my head i had a rough day . Me and nicks had it out and let's just say she won't be around anymore ."

Jon didn't buy her story for a minute . He could see it in her eyes she was up to something and he was gonna find out what exactly it was before the end of the night .

"A ride ? Where did ya go lace ?"

"Just around ."

"Around where ? "

Lacey had enough of his interrogation . She got up from the chair and walked towards Jon .

"Jesus jon I took a fucking ride no where in particular just around damn ."

Jon got face to face with Lacey

"Your fucking Lying ." He growled

Lacey laughed

"Last time I checked your my fucking boyfriend not my father Jon"

"No shit Lacey if I was your father i would beat the truth outta you ."

Lacey backed away from Jon and shook her head .

"That was a low blow Jon even for you . I"m done talking .i went for a ride believe me or not I don't care ."

Lacey walked into the house . Jon sighed and looked at sami and Lacey's mom.

"That was pretty low man "

Lacey's mom just shook her head

"Sami"s right Jon . Lacey didn't deserve that ."

"She's hiding something I can feel it in my gut ."

"Well throwing what her father did in Lacey's face isn't gonna make her tell the truth ."

Jon paced back and forth on the deck he had to find a way to get the truth out of Lacey .he wasn't leaving until he did .

Jon walked into the house to see Lacey standing in front of the fridge .

"Look lace I'm sorry okay ? I didn't mean to say what I did about your old man."

"What ever Jon ."

Lacey went to walk pass Jon but he stopped her .

"Hey don't be like that lace . I said I'm sorry ."

"What do you want from me Jon ?"

"I want the fucking truth !"

"Just leave Jon ."

Lacey sighed and went up to her room .

Jon stood there in disbelief this wasn't his lacey . His Lacey wouldn't just walk away like that . His Lacey would of stood there and argued with him until she was blue in the face . That's when he knew something was up .

Lacey sat on her bed staring at the little Baggie in her hand . She needed to feel numb if only for a little while . She knew that this wasn't gonna solve a damn thing that once she came down from the high her life would still be messed up and her best friend would still hate her . But right now she didn't care she needed it .

She jumped when there was a loud banging at her door .

"Open the fucking door Lacey or I'll kick the damn thing in your choice !"

She quickly hid the Baggie under her pillow and went to answer the door before Jon kicked it in .

"What !" She shouted at Jon when she opened the door .

Jon was a little taken back from Lacey shouting at him he blinked at her and shook his head

"let me in lace ."

"I just wanna be by myself right now ..okay?"

Jon was done playing nice guy he pushed his way into the room.

"There was that so hard ?"

"Joooon ." Lacey let out a long whine .

"So what the fucks your problem huh?" I did shit to you and you fucking treat me like I'm the bad guy here ?

"I just wanna be left alone . Jesus is it that so hard to understand ?"

Jon went and sat down on her bed .Lacey's heart stated to race when Jon sat on the pillow that she hid the coke under..Jon stood back up .

"Jesus lace how many pillows do you need on one bed ?"

Jon grabbed the pillow and threw it on the floor .he looked back at the bed .his eyes grew wide when he saw the little Baggie with white powder in it on the bed .he looked at lacey who's color had drained from her face .he grabbed the little Baggie and looked at it .

"Lacey what the fuck is this ?"

"Jon ..."

Lacey Had no idea what to say she was busted and no lie could save her now .

Jon's eyes grew dark almost black and he lunged at her pining her against the wall with his body .he wrapped one hand around her throat .

"Are you fucking kidding me right now with this shit?" He sneered in Lacey's face .

"Jon let me go your hurting me." Lacey pleaded.

"Nah baby girl it don't fucking work that way . "

"Just fucking calm down Jon ." Lacey said placing her hands Jon's chest .

"Calm down ? are you fucking serious ?

"It's not what it seems . I just needed to feel numb for a little bit ."

"See this ? I'm gonna dump it down the fucking toilet ."

Jon walked to the bathroom and flushed Lacey's coke. "

Lacey slid down the wall and started to sob uncontrollably .as much as it hurt Jon to see her like this he wasn't gonna give in he had to stay strong if he was gonna win this war .

"Your a fucking hypocrite Jon . You go over to sami"s and drink beer and smoke a couple joints .but god forbid Lacey gets to be numb for a few hours . I hope your happy with yourself . I fucking hate you . I wish I had never meet you ."

Jon kneeled down to her and pushed her hair out of her face .

"You hate me huh? We both know that's a lie. "

"Leave me alone ."

Lacey shoved Jon away from her . Jon grabbed her hands and pulled her into a hug .

"I can't do that . I'll be damned if I'll let you ruin your whole fucking life . Your all I got lace . And your not gonna be a fucking crack whore like my mother ."

"I'm not a crack whore . Lacey said while wiping her tears away .

"Then smarten the fuck up !"

"Why don't you go fuck yourself !"

Jon started laughing .

"What the hell is so fucking funny ?" Lacey asked Jon who was still laughing

"Your back ."

" I've been here the whole time asshole ."

"No two fucking minutes ago you were acting like a weak little bitch who needed drugs to survive .

"Your an asshole ."

Lacey was about to walk into the bathroom when Jon grabbed her arm.

"Don't think for one minute I don't love you lace . I would die for you and I've always got your back . But right now I feel like I can't trust you . Like the minute I turn my back your gonna go off and get high .you need to regain my trust . And if i ever catch you with drugs again I'll have no problem kicking your ass . Got it ?"

"You don't trust me ?"

Lacey felt a tear roll down her cheek . That thought alone hurt her a lot . She never wanted Jon to feel he couldn't trust her . That's when she realized she just messed up big time .

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you think that I can't be trusted when your not around . I'm not a junkie Jon I just needed it today . I just lost my best friend you would be Pretty upset to if you and sami got into a fight and were no longer friends ."

Jon placed a kiss on top of Lacey's head

"That bitch ain't worth you getting upset over . And if it makes you feel better you can borrow sami until you find a new best friend . "

Lacey looked up at him and smiled

"Ya think sami will let me paint his nails and go shopping with me?"

Jon laughed

"Yeah baby I'm pretty sure he"ll let you paint his nails and sami loves to go shopping ."

"Now what do we tell my mom and sami when we go down stairs ?"

"We"ll just tell them you were being a little bitch cause you were upset about Nikki and I slapped you around till you smartened up ."

"So your not gonna rat me out ?"

"I told you lace I've got your back just don't fucking do it again."

"I'm sorry said I hated you before I didn't mean it .i love your sorry ass ."

"I love you too baby . Even if you are gonna be the death of me ."

Lacey smiled and headed down stairs . To deal with her mom and sami .

When they got down stairs Lacey's mom looked over at Lacey and Jon .

Well is everything okay ?"

Jon wrapped his arm around Lacey's waist and placed a kiss on her shoulder .

"Yeah I took care of it .shes fine no worries .

Lacey's mom smiled

"That's good . Come on I'm ordering Chinese for dinner ."

Lacey smiled and followed her back

Into the house .

Everything was back to normal ...for now anyway .

**A/n yay ! Lacey didn't get a chance to do the drugs . Jon to the rescue :) so we've dealt with Lacey's drama I think**

**It's time to have a nice calm chapter where nothing goes wrong :) Maybe cute and fluffy ..like these two aren't cute and fluffy enough right . Maybe we"ll get a chapter with just sami and lace . I'm not sure yet also Lacey's 17th b-day will be coming up soon party party .:) **

**So don't forget to to review and all that good stuff . **

**Feel free to let me know if you want a chapter with just lacey and sami or you wanna see a cute and fluffy chapter with Jon and Lacey or more drama be thrown at these two **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/n okay let's see if I can pull off a cute and fluffy chapter no drama just Lacey and Jon . If it sucks I'll apologize now :) **

Lacey and Jon had never been on an official first date so Jon figured today he would take his girl out . After everything they had been through the past few weeks he figured a nice quiet day just the two of them was what just what they needed .

Around 4:30 Jon showed up at Lacey's when she answered the door Jon looked her up and down she looked beautiful she was wearing a black t-shirt that had the word love written across the front a pair of shorts that stopped mid thigh and she was wearing flip flops . Her hair was up in a pony tail and she had not a trace of make up on .

"Hey you. " she smiled and stood on her tip toes to kiss him .

"Hey yourself beautiful .you ready ?"

Lacey shook her head .

Nope I gotta put my face on ."

Jon tugged on her hand and pulled her towards the door .

"I happen to like the face your wearing. Now come on ."

Lacey rolled her eye and grabbed her purse .

"What you have against make up I'll never know . She said while walking to the truck

Jon opened the passenger side door for her .

"I have nothing against make up . It's just why cover up perfection?"

Lacey hopped into the truck and waited for Jon to get in . Once he got in Lacey looked over at him .

"This ." She pointed at her face ."is anything but perfection my love ."

Jon was about to start the truck but stopped dead in his tracks . And turned to look at her .

"Why do you do that ?"

Lacey looked at him "do what ?"

"Put yourself down like that ."

Lacey shrugged and looked down at her hands . "I don't know it's all I've ever been told . That I'm stupid ugly ,fat .after a while you believe it ."

Jon leaned over and flipped the visor in front of Lacey down .he placed to fingers under her chin to lift her head .

"Look in the mirror baby girl . "Jon whispered in her ear . Lacey looked up in to the mirror like he told her to .

"What do you see lace ?"

Lacey took a long look in the mirror before answering .

"What do I see ? Well I see a girl with chubby cheeks her nose is to big and she She has bags under her eyes .

Jon scooted closer and looked in the mirror .

"Ya wanna know what i see?"

Lacey bit her bottom lip and shrugged .

" what I see is a girl who has the prettiest green eyes I've ever seen , a girl who when she smiles it brightens up my whole fuckin day no matter how crappy it was . A girl who"s nose does this cute little twitchy thing when she thinks something's gross or when she's thinking to hard . A girl who is so much prettier then any other girl in this whole damn town and sometimes I wonder how the hell I got so lucky that She choose to be mine . Thats what I see . "

Lacey's eyes were filled with tears . Never in her life had anyone said anything so sweet to her .

"Thank you Jon .your the first guy in my life who's ever told me I was pretty .i mean guys from school and shit tell me I'm pretty or whatever but they were just trying to get into my pants ."

Jon shook his head

"Don't thank me baby girl I should be thanking you "

"Thanking me for what driving you nuts half of the time ? "

Lacey asked laughing

Jon ran his thumb over her bottom lip .

"Because before you I didn't even wanna get out of bed in the morning unless It was for wrestling . You make me happy lace even when your being a little brat ."

Lacey leaned over and kissed Jon. She ran her the back of her hand down his cheek .

I've said it once and I'll say it again your pretty sweet for a bad ass ."

Jon cupped her face on his hands and kissed her nose .

"I"m your badass . And I love you ."

Jon started the truck and pulled out of the drive way .

They had decided on burgers and fries at patties dinner just a little ways down the road . They took a both near the window and instead of sitting across from Lacey he slid in next to her . Resting his arm behind her . They both got cheese burgers and fries . Jon laughed at the amount of ketchup Lacey put on her fries .

"Have a little bit of fries with your ketchup babe ."

Lacey stuck her tongue out him .

"I like ketchup ."

A devious grin spread across Jon's face .

"Ya like ketchup huh ?"

" Mmm hmm ." Lacey answered stuffing a fry In her mouth .

Jon took one of the ketchup soaked fries off Lacey's plate and tried putting it in her mouth but she turned away and Jon squished the fry ketchup all over the side of her face .

"Jooon " Lacey shrieked

Jon was laughing so hard he almost fell out of the both .

"Oh my god lace I'm so sorry . "

he was still laughing the sight of ketchup all over the side of Her face was too funny .he was Laughing so hard his face was turning red .the other patrons in the Resturant were looking at them like they had lost their minds.

"Can I have a napkin please ? Lacey asked pointing at the napkin dispenser .'

Jon leaned over stuck his tongue out and licked the ketchup of Lacey's face .he loved the look on her face it was priceless her nose was getting all twitchy her lips were curled up in disgust . She looked adorable .

"Ya know what I like ketchup too."

He winked at her and want back to eating .

"I hate you so bad right now ." Lacey growled

Jon placed his head on her shoulder and looked up at her .

"I looooooooove you ."

Lacey shook her head and laughed she couldn't help herself he looked so cute right now looking up at her with those sad puppy dog eyes .

"I love you to Jon but if you ever do that again I'll kick you in the nuts . "

"Yes dear I'm sorry ..forgive me ?"

Lacey ruffled his hair messing it up some

"Yeah i forgive you ."

"Phew that was close I thought for a minute there I wouldn't be able to tell our kids about the day I. Embarrassed their mom by licking ketchup of her face .

Lacey chocked on her soda

"Kids ? Jon I'm only sixteen years old for god sake .are you high or something ?"

"Cool your jets there mamma I was kidding ."

"I should slap you ."

"Jon pouted but but but .. I wuv you with all my heart ."

Lacey kissed him

"I wuv you too ."

They finished there burgers and headed back to the house . Jon kissed Lacey goodnight .

"See now you can't say I never take you any where .

Lacey raised an eyebrow

"When have I ever said you never take me any where ?"

"You haven't but just incase you decide to tell the kids one day that their father never took you any where now you can't ."

Lacey face palmed herself .

"My god I'm not gonna tell our Invisible kids anything ."

Jon laughed "good night Lacey bug ."

Lacey was about to go in but turned back

To Jon.

"Did you just call me Lacey bug?"

"Yep ."

With that he ran back to his truck before she could hit him.

"I'll get you tomorrow Jonathan !"

Jon blew her a kiss and got in the truck . Lacey stood there and just shook her head

"I've gotta remember to get him back tomorrow . "

**A/ n Like I said if it sucks I'm**

**Sorry :( I'll make it up to you tomorrow with sami and Lacey's day . Poor sami**

**Has no idea what he's getting himself into lol :) and as always ya know the drill**

**Read review all that good stuff . **


	25. Chapter 25

"I can't believe I let jon talk me into this ."

Sami grumbled as he and Lacey walked into the mall .

Lacey gave sami puppy dog eyes and even threw In a pout .

"I thought you liked hanging out with me ."

"Oh I do like hanging out with you .your my best girlfriend ."

"Girlfriend ? Does Jon no about this ?"

Sami shook his head and sighed

"Your a girl aren't you ? And your one of my best friends .sooo that would make you my best girlfriend .ya get it now ?"

"Oh okay ." Lacey smiled as she dragged him into the first store .

Sami followed Lacey around the store while she grabbed several things of different racks .

Lacey went into the dressing room to try on some of the things she had picked .

She came out wearing a short skirt it was tight and there was a slit going up the side of it .

"What do you think? ," she asked sami

"Well it's to tight to short and the slit on the side goes to far up."

Lacey looked at her self in the mirror .

It's not that bad ."

"Well you defiantly have the legs for it but if you bend over you'll be flashing everyone your ..ya know ."

"No .. My what ?" Lacey asked smirking she loved how uncomfortable sami was right now .

Sami came over and started to tug at the skirt .

"I can see your underpants for fuck sake !"

When Lacey looked at sami his face was turning a bright shade of red .

"No you can't ." Lacey said looking at herself in the mirror again

"Oh really ? Their purple ." Sami covered his face with his hands .

"Well I guess this ones a no then ."

"Oh thank god ."

Sami let out a sigh of relief .Jon would of had his ass if she had bought that skirt .

Lacey went back into the dressing room and tried on a few more things .

"Sami!" Lacey shrieked when she came back out to find sami foundling a mannequin .

Sami jumped and turned to look at Lacey

"I was just looking I swear ." He held his hands up in defense .

Lacey shook her head and pulled sami away from the mannequin .

"I'm very sorry .they just let him out of the home for the day ..he's special ."

Lacey tried to explain to the older lady who

looked on horrified ,

The lady stuck her nose up in the air and walked away mumbling how some people should be put on leashes .

Lacey paid for her things and pulled sami out of the store .

"Oh my god sami .what in the blue hell where you thinking ? In no way is ever okay to sexually assault a mannequin . My god If I had a news paper I would smack you with it right now ."

Sami gave her a cocky smile " hey she liked ever minute of it the smile never left her face "

Lacey shook her head and tried so hard not to laugh but it was kinda funny so

She started to laugh . Sami swung his arm around her shoulder .

"Stick with me kid I'll show the right way to shop."

They went to a few more stores Lacey bought a few things .lacey kept her eyes on sami at all times .

"So lace how do you pay for all this ..stuff anyway ?"

Lacey shrugged "my father gave me a credit card a few years ago for when I wanted something .and even though my parents are divorced he never cancelled the card and he pays the bill ."

"Oh nice daddy's money ."

Lacey rolled her eyes "something like that ."

Lacey had enough shopping for one day .they head back to Sami"s house to hang out .

Sami"s eyes bugged out of his head when Lacey pulled out nail polish out of her purse .

"Okay give me your hand ."

Sami tucked his hands underneath him and shook his head .

Hell to the fuck no !"

Lacey pouted

" aww come on it's girls day ..remember ?

"I'm a dude and if you don't believe me I'll show you my dick ."

Lacey covered her eyes when sami went for his belt .

"Noooo! Keep it in your pants sami.I believe you !"

Sami sat back down

"i thought you'd see it my way ."

"To think jon was worried about you today he should of warned me that your nuttier then a fruitcake ."

"Am not ." Sami sulked

"You molested a mannequin and you were gonna show me your weenie .you don't find that kind of behavior weird ?"

"Nah I just like screwing with people ..it's fun ." Sami grinned

"Do you think you could not screw with me next time ?"

"Next time ?" Sami"s eyes went wide

"Well yeah Jon said I could borrow you until i find a new best friend ."

"I'll kill him ." Sami growled

"Oh come on . Is hanging out with me really that bad ?"

"Shopping and nails ..yes ."

"Well next time we"ll do whatever you want . Okay?"

"Anything ?"

Lacey nodded "anything "

"Sweet ." Sami smiled

They sat and watched tv for a bit .lacey looked at the time and noticed Jon would be back soon .

lacey looked over at sami

"could you help me with something ?"

"As long as it ain't shopping or you trying to paint my nails ... Sure ?"

"I wanna pull a prank on Jon kinda get even for yesterday ."

Sami raised an eyebrow at Lacey .

"What did he do ?"

"Well he squished a French fry on the side of my face which was covered in Ketchup then licked it off and he called me Lacey bug ."

Sami chuckled "that's pretty funny but what's wrong with calling you Lacey bug ? Your mom does it all the time ."

"I hate that fucking nick name and I've told her more then once that I hate it but she doesn't listen . But Jon did it just to be a little shit ."

Sami thought for a minute and then a evil grin spread across his face .

"Spiders !"

Lacey jumped out of her seat and started looking around .

"Where ?"

Sami rolled his eyes

"Jon's scared shitless of spiders ."

Lacey placed her hands on her hips

"What the hell are we gonna do go out and catch a spider ?"

"Nope "sami walked into his bedroom a few minutes later he came out holding a fake spider .

"You put this some where he's guaranteed to see it and he"ll scream like a little girl ."

Lacey smiled widely at sami and gave him a kiss on the cheek .

"I knew I could depend on you ."

"But don't do it tonight he"ll know I had something to do with it and I like my face where it is .you gotta do it when he's not expecting it ."

"Okay so I'll wait a few days " Lacey smirked

"You pull this off I'll let you paint my nails "

"Really ?" Lacey smiled

"Yeah but no fucking pinks or shit like that . Maybe Black or something dark ."

"Deal " Lacey shook sami"s hand .

**A/ n so yeah Lacey's gonna get Jon back but I'm gonna make y'all wait a day or two for her revenge lol .. Anyway I Hope you liked sami and Lacey's day out .. :) See ya next chapter **


	26. Chapter 26

Lacey was curled up to jon on sami"s couch .

"I'm so tired ." Lacey yawned

"You want me to take you home baby ?"

Jon asked while running his fingers through her hair .

Lacey shook her head no and rested her head on Jon's chest .

"Im fine where I am ."

Your moms gonna have a fit if you don't show up home ."

Lacey looked at the time "she's already at work . Just gotta be home by 8:00 she'll never know ."

Jon turned the tv off and wrapped his arms around Lacey

"Goodnight Lacey bug ."

Lacey flipped Jon off

"Your not funny ."

Jon laughed "I love you ."

"Oh shut up and go to sleep ."

Around 6:00 am Lacey woke up and tried getting off the couch without waking Jon .

She had to lift herself over him without falling on him or the floor . She had almost made it she was so close then two strong arms wrapped around her and tugged her down onto Jon .

"Where you going ?" Jon asked In a sleep filled voice eyes still closed .

Lacey kissed his lips

"bathroom ."

He let her go and fell back to sleep .

When. Lacey came out of the bathroom she saw that Jon was still sleeping . A smile crept across Lacey's face she tiptoed to her purse and pulled out the fake spider .

"Jon ?" She whispered making sure he was still asleep .

When she got no response she very carefully placed the spider on his chest . She stepped away and sneaked into sam"s bedroom .

"Sami " Lacey shook him a few times before he opened his eyes . When he saw Lacey standing there at first he thought he was dreaming but then it dawned on him Lacey slept over .

"Lacey ?"

He walked over to her .Lacey grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door . She very quietly opened the door and pointed to Jon Lying on the couch with the spider on his chest .

Lacey closed the door wincing when it closed a louder then wanted .

"Holy shit Jon's gonna a freaking heart attack when he sees that spider sitting on his chest ."

Sami placed his and overt mouth to muffle his laughter .

"I'm so proud of you little girl high five ."

Lacey gave sami a high five ."I'm thinking I should wake him and tell him something's on him cause I really don't wanna miss a second of this ."

"Hey as long as I don't get blamed for this .do whatever you want ."

Lacey winked at sami and went back into the living room . She walked over to the couch where Jon was and looked down at him . She giggled a little and then took a deep breath . She looked over at Sami"s door and saw him peeking out .she brought her attention back to Jon and very softly shook his shoulder .

"Jon ."

Hmm?"

"Baby you need to wake up !" Lacey shouted a Jon .

Jon opened his eyes to see Lacey standing there "what's the matter ?"

Lacey placed her hand on her chest and took a few steps back .

"What ?" Jon asked getting annoyed .

Lacey pointed at his chest "there's something on you ."

Jon looked down At his chest .his eyes bugged out of his head the color rushed out of his face "oh hell fuck no !"he yelled jumping off the couch and then he ran to the other side of the room behind Lacey (my big brave man)Lacey thought to herself

The poor boy was a mess shaking and stuttering "ki kill the the fucking thing"

"Who me ," Lacey asked pointing at herself .

Sami came out rubbed his hands over his face "what the hells going on ?"

"There was a big ass spider on me ." Jon said while pointing to the couch still hiding behind Lacey .

Sami sighed and walked over to the couch.

Do you see it?" Jon asked

"Yeah man I see it" sami bent down and picked up the fake Spider and walked over to Lacey and Jon .

"Is this the spider that attacked you ?" Sami asked while holding it in front of Jon's face .

Lacey couldn't take it anymore . She started cracking up laughing .Jon took the spider from sami and looked over to Lacey .

"You find this shit funny ?"

Lacey was laughing so hard she couldn't breath .

"Yes ." She wheezed out

"Can't breath oh to Funny oh my goodness I can't . Oh jon your so brave hiding behind your girlfriend from a spider ...I think I'm gonna pee myself . "

Sami also had started to laugh "on man you've been punked by your own girl ."

Jon looked over at Lacey and then to sami . He grabbed his shirt and stomped out the door .

Lacey and sami looked at each other and laughed again . Sami gave Lacey a fist bump "good job that was hilarious ."

"Thanks but who's gonna deal with that now ?" Pointing at the door Jon just went out .

Sami started walking back toward his room

"That's all yours lace ."

Lacey sighed and went outside to where Jon was . He was sitting on the bumper of his truck smoking a cigarette and sulking .

Lacey went and sat next to him . She placed a kiss to his shoulder . In return he gave her a dirty look and scooted himself away from her . Lacey bowed her head and looked down at her bare feet in the dirt.

"I'm sorry baby it was just a joke ."

"It wasn't funny ." Jon crossed his arms over his chest .

"Aww your so cute when your prides Been hurt ."

Lacey pinched his cheeks .

Jon slapped her hand away And stood up from the truck "it has nothing to do with my pride Lacey ..it was a stupid prank ."

"Actually it was pretty darn funny ."

Jon put his cigarette out . "Have fun getting home I'm going back to bed ."

"Jon !" Lacey started to follow him .he saluted her and went back in the house .

Lacey wasn't going to freak out she sent her mom a text saying she fell asleep watching tv at Sami"s and she would be home as soon as Jon woke up .

After she sent the text she went and laid back down with Jon . He couldn't be to mad at her since he scooted over so she could get on the couch and wrapped his arms around her .

"I love you ." Lacey whispered

"Fuck off ." Was Jon's answer

Lacey giggled and curled herself back up against Jon .

"You will pay for this .you do realize that right ?"

Lacey shook her head "no this was payback for the whole ketchup thing we are not gonna start a prank war ,"

"Your no fun ." Jon pouted

"Yeah I know it's a girlfriends job to rain on your parade ."

Jon shook his head " good night again ."

"Good night spider boy ."

Jon pinched her arm "keep it up little girl ."

Lacey stuck her lip out "I sorry ."

Lacey placed he head on Jon's chest and fell asleep with a smile on her face , she got her revenge on Jon .and oh was it sweet .

**A/ n **

**Poor jon :( that wasn't nice of Lacey .. The way he reacted is probably the same way i would react . One of the main reasons I keep my boyfriend around is to kill bugs . I noooo likey bugs nope nope nope .**

**And ya know the drill R&R and I shall see you on the next chapter . At this point I'm not sure what's gonna happen next I know lace still needs to paint sami"s nails but can't make a whole chapter on that . It's maybe Lacey's father shows up or her sister comes home or I might end summer and send Lacey's bum back to school . I've got some stuff lined up just not sure which ones I wanna doNext oh yeah there's still Lacey's 17th and I eventually need to get the boys wrestling . Busy busy busy .. :) **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/n okay a few quick things before we get started .. First off big ((hugs)) to all who have reviewed ,favorited or followed .your input means a lot so if there's ever anything you want to see happen in this fic either pm me or put it in review . On a personal note I'm going to mitb Sunday (eeep) my first ppv . I'll be taken lots of pics and most likely be in my FB tumblr or Instagram . Hit me up if ya wanna see them I'll be more then happy to give you the info where to find them . Okay so that's it ... enjoy and don't forget your input is important :) **

One of Lacey's friends had invited her to a party tonight . Lacey's mom had been trying for the last to talk Lacey out of going.

"I don't think you should go Lacey .its not safe for you to be around those people ."

Lacey was standing in front of the mirror putting her make up on .

"Ma it's Ashley not Nikki for god sake I'll be fine . I'll stay for a little and come home ."

"I want you home by ten Lacey no later or I'll send the search team out for your ass ."

"Make it eleven it's an half hour drive mom ."

Lacey's mom ran her hand through her hair .

"Fine eleven no later ."

"No later then eleven ..I promise ."

"And no drinking ."

Lacey rolled her eyes and brushed past her mom.

"Lacey I'm not Kidding . I don't want you driving those back roads after you've been drinking ."

"Fine mom damn ."

"Is that what you're wearing ?"

Lacey placed a hand on her forehead .

"Whats wrong with what I'm wearing ?"

Lacey was wearing a black mini skirt knee high boots and a red top that her mom thought showed to much cleavage .

"Nothing if your applying for a job at a strip joint .go change ."

Lacey scrunched up her face .

"Mom stop okay ? I've worn this outfit before ."

Lacey grabbed her jacket and purse stuffed her car keys in her pocket .

"I'll try to get home before eleven ."

Lacey told her mom as she was about to leave . Her mom huffed and plopped down on the sofa .

"Mom I'll be fine stop worrying ..I love you ."

"I love you to Lacey . Please be safe ."

Lacey went over and kissed her mothers cheek .

"I promise I'll be fine . See you later ."

Lacey left the house and headed to the party . She lit a cigarette and pulled out of the driveway . The whole way there she said a silent prayer that Nikki and Joey weren't gonna be there . Ashley had given Lacey her word that didn't invite them but that never stopped those two before .once Lacey got to the party she scanned the driveway to make sure Nikki's car wasn't there she was relieved to see that there was no sign of Nikki's car there . Lacey walked into Ashley's house and looked around . There were a few people there she knew . She was almost knocked over when Ashley came running full speed towards her and wrapped her up into a bear hug .

"On my gosh Lacey you made it !"

Lacey laughed at Ashley's perkiness .

"Yes ash I told you I'd be here silly ."

Ashley grabbed Lacey's hand and pulled her to the makeshift bar in the dining room .

"This is Matt he"ll make you any drink you want .if you need anything I'll be ..well somewhere ."

With that Ashley went off to enjoy the party . Lacey smiled Matt ."hey Matt just a coke please ."

Matt nodded at grabbed a red solo cup

Lacey watched as he filled it with ice and poured the soda . Then he grabbed the bottle of rum and started to pour . Lacey was going to stop him but then though screw it what's one drink ..right ? Lacey smiled and said thank you then went and sat on the couch .

"Excuse me ..is this seat taken ?"

Lacey looked up from her cup to see a guy pointing at the seat next to her . He looked nice enough he was no Jon but this guy wasn't gross or anything . Lacey smiled at him .

"Nope this seats free .take a load off ."

He sat down and put his hand out for Lacey to shake .

"I'm Brian ."

"Hey I'm Lacey ."

After that they sat in silence not really knowing what to say to each other . Brian looked at Lacey and noticed her cup was empty .

"Here let me get you another one ."

"Oh no I'm fine but thank you anyway ."

Brian grabbed the cup out of Lacey's hand .

"Really I insist .whats ya drinking ?"

"Umm coke ..thanks ." She smiled and watched him walk over to the bar . A few minutes later Brian returned with two cups in hand .

"Here ya go ." Handing Lacey her cup . She took a sip and yet again it was a rum and coke . Christ does anyone here know what a normal coke means these days ? Lacey thought to herself . She didn't say anything to Brian because it wasn't his fault that Matt didn't know the difference between coke and rum and coke . Okay this is the last drink and then I'm outtie . She told herself . Of course that didn't go as planed before she even finished the Second Ashley brought over a tray of Jell-O shots . If there was one thing that Lacey couldn't say no to it was a Jell-O shot .she downed 4 or 5 maybe even 6 shots . After those Brian brought her over another drink which by then Lacey didn't care she was already pretty much trashed so it didn't really matter anymore . She started to drink her third rum and a coke and halfway through she felt sick to her stomach . She stood up quickly and was almost running to the door . Once outside she found a nice tree to get sick under . While she was heaving her guts up she felt someone come behind and pull her hair up .

"You okay Lacey? ," the voice behind her asked .

"No I'm fucking dying ." She choked out .

She looked up and saw it was that guy Brian .

Brian was about to say something when Lacey's phone started to ring off .

"Here take this my phones in the front pocket . Lacey said while throwing Brian her purse . Brian looked at the phone and the caller I.d said jon .

"It's someone named jon .should I answer it ?"

Lacey nodded "tell him I'll call him back in five minutes ." Again she choked out .

Brian answered the phone "hey can she call you back in five minutes ?"

Lacey watched as Brian held the phone away from his ear and made faces .

"Okay I'll tell her ."

Brian hung up the phone and handed back to Lacey who had finally stopped getting sick .

"What did he say ?" She asked almost to afraid to know .

"Trust me you don't wanna know . But you may wanna call him back if you value your life ."

"Fuck my life ." Lacey got off the ground steadying herself on Brian's shoulder .she looked at the phone but the damn thing was fuzzy . She handed Brian the phone

"Can you go under my contacts and pull up Jon for me ?"

Brian did as she asked and handed Lacey back the phone . She waited for Jon to answer the phone .

"Where the fuck are you !"

"Jon jussssst calm down." Her slurring set him off even more .

"Calm down ? Fucking calm down ? Your mother just called here saying your ass was supposed to be home by eleven .she asked if I've heard from you .shes freaking out .so I figure I'll call and find out where the hell you are and oh what the fuck do I get some guy answering your fucking phone! So please don't tell me to calm down...now let's try this agin...WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU !"

"Your so funny when I'm drunk ." Lacey started laughing .

"I'm not fucking around Lacey .tell me where the fuck you are !

"I'm ...at Ashley's ." Lacey started to spin around in circles . She would of fallen if Brian hadn't caught her .

"Well finally we"re making some progress .now do you think you could give me a fucking address !"

"Why are you yelling at me ?" Lacey started to cry .

"Okay baby give me the address so I can come and get you ."

"It's something cedar drive ." Lacey sniffled .

"I'll be there in ten minutes ..SIT YOUR ASS DOWN SOMEWHERE TILL I GET THERE!"

When Jon hung up the phone Lacey stuck

Her tongue out at it . "Grouch ."

"Want me to sit with you till your ride gets here ?" Brian asked helping Lacey sit down on the stairs .

"You don't have to if you don't want to ."

"I will just to make sure your all set ."

"Your sweet . Your girlfriends a lucky girl ."

Brian smiled at her and brushed the hair out of her face .

"Thanks but I don't have a girlfriend .I'm gonna guess that Jon guys your boyfriend ?"

"Yep ..how did you know ?" Lacey asked swaying a little .

"Well the way he threatened my life if I tried anything kinda gave it away ."

Lacey laughed "yep that's my Jon ."

Brian laughed "he seems umm ..."

Before Brian could think what to say a black pick up sped up the driveway .

Jon and sami jumped out of the truck and walked Over to where Lacey was . Jon looked pissed and sami didn't look much Better .

"Get you shit let's go ." Jon pointed to Lacey then the truck .

Lacey just looked at him bitting her bottom lip .

"NOW!"

Brian helped Lacey up and handed her over to sami . Sami nodded

"Thanks man for looking out for her ."

Jon didn't say anything he followed Lacey and sami to the truck .

Lacey spun around almost falling on her butt "what about my car ?"

Both Jon and sami looked at each other trying to figure out what to do .

"Give sami your keys he"ll drive it home ."

Jon gave Lacey her purse she started looking for them "oh wait there in the car in the glove box ."

Sami nodded and handed Lacey over to Jon .he helped her into the truck and slammed the door .lacey looked over at Jon with tear filled eyes .

"Your mad at me aren't you ?"

"You can't keep pulling this shit lace ."

"I didn't mean to ." She said while wiping the tears that had fallen .

Jon pulled onto the road "you didn't

Mean to ? Like you didn't mean to buy the coke ? "

Jon knew he was being harsh but he already gave her a free pass when she bought the coke a few weeks ago . She needed to know that what she was doing to herself and everyone around her wasn't cool .

"No i didn't Jon . I asked for a regular coke and they put rum in it ."

"So don't fucking drink it dumbass !"

"I figured one wouldn't hurt anything . "

"So your telling me that one drink made you so drunk that you were throwing your guts up ..is that what your telling me lace ,"

"Noooo three drinks and a few Jell-O shots made me that drunk ."

They were stopped at a red light jon placed his head on the steering wheel .

"So one became two and so on ..is that right ?"

"Pretty much ."

"How long are we gonna do this lace ?"

"Do what ?"

"You fucking up and me saving your ass ."

"I don't know what to tell you Jon ." Lacey started crying again .

"How about I'll stop fucking up or I won't keep putting myself in positions where you have to save my ass ."

"I said I'm sorry god . I didn't mean to get fucked up okay ? What do you want from me ?"

"I want you to grow the fuck up . That's what I want !"

"You know what Jon fine I'll grow up I'm gonna do the most adult thing I've ever done . "

Jon pulled into Lacey's driveway .

"Yeah what's that ?" Jon asked confused by her last statement .

"I'm gonna let you go ."

Lacey got out of the truck before Jon could process what she had said .

"What the hell ? Did she just break up with me ?

**to be continued :p **


End file.
